Reconstruction
by gwen-hp
Summary: OS. Après la guerre, Harry a du mal à retrouver un sens à sa vie. Entre Ginny qui le harcèle et ses mauvais souvenirs, il est un peu perdu. Cependant, une main va finir par se tendre afin de peut-être, l'aider à aller mieux et enfin profiter de la paix et de la liberté si durement acquises. Yaoi


_Bonjour à tous !_

_Je dois dire que ça me fait tout bizarre de venir publier de nouveau ici, je ne pensais pas voir un jour le bout de cet OS (plutôt long je le reconnais), que j'ai commencé à écrire il y a six mois maintenant..._

_J'avoue ne pas avoir beaucoup de temps en ce moment alors mes histoires n'avancent pas très rapidement mais j'ai toujours l'intention de mettre un point final à trois d'entre elles qui végètent dans mon ordinateur ;)_

* * *

_**Disclamer :** pour ne pas changer, les personnages appartiennent toujours à J.K. Rowling, il n'y a que l'histoire qui m'appartient._

_**Note :** je tiens globalement compte de l'ensemble des livres, la seule différence est que Severus Snape a pu être sauvé et a été innocenté. Il a ensuite repris sa place de directeur de Poudlard et assure les cours de potions pour les cinquièmes et septièmes années, Slughorn s'occupant des autres classes. Fred Weasley n'est pas mort non plus. Enfin, Bill Weasley et Fleur Delacour n'ont jamais été ensemble._

_Dernière chose, les homophobes vous pouvez dès maintenant fermer cette page vu que des relations entre personnes de même sexe sont évoquées (mais comme d'habitude, pas de lemon)._

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas :)_

* * *

**Reconstruction**

* * *

Six mois avaient passé depuis la fin de la guerre, six mois pendant lesquels Harry avait porté son masque de Survivant plus que jamais. Après un premier mois de deuil, le ministère avait organisé de nombreuses soirées pour fêter la victoire. Harry s'y était donc rendu à contrecœur, bien qu'il eût fait bonne figure à chaque fois, avec une Ginny rayonnante accrochée à son bras.

Après tout, il avait toujours fait ce qu'on attendait de lui et se remettre avec Ginny après la guerre en faisait partie. Aussi, si elle profita de cette soudaine notoriété, lui n'avait eu qu'une seule envie, aller se terrer quelque part, loin des journalistes et de tous ces gens qui voulaient lui serrer la main. Il voulait se reposer, songer à ce qu'il avait dû faire, réfléchir à son avenir…

Il y avait aussi Molly qui ne cessait de lui demander quand il allait enfin demander sa fille en mariage et lui ne faisait que répondre qu'il était trop jeune pour se passer la bague au doigt, et la corde autour du cou, songeait-il à chaque fois. Il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi elle insistait autant car il n'avait que dix-huit ans, Ginny dix-sept, et aucun de ses autres enfants n'étaient mariés.

En septembre il avait donc repris le chemin de Poudlard pour y faire sa septième année, comme bon nombre de ses camarades. Tous les élèves avaient en quelque sorte redoublés et les effectifs des premières années étaient donc assez conséquents.

Malgré sa lassitude et ce qu'il appelait sa petite dépression passagère, Harry était heureux d'être de retour à l'école entouré de ses amis, et nouveaux amis. En effet, dès le premier jour de cours, il s'était dirigé vers le groupe de Malefoy.

**-OoO- Flash-Back -OoO-**

Harry venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner, Hermione et Ron sur ses talons et il avait retenu une grimace en voyant Ginny lui faire de grands signes depuis la table des Gryffondors. Il avait donc bifurqué en direction de la table des Serpentards, s'attirant les regards de tous les élèves et professeurs. Quand il avait atteint Malefoy, toute la salle était silencieuse et les verts et argents le regardaient étrangement.

\- Salut, je m'appelle Harry Potter, dit-il en tendant sa main au blond.

Drago avait légèrement écarquillé les yeux, seul lui comprenant ce qu'Harry faisait réellement, c'est-à-dire rejouer une scène qui s'était déroulée lors de leur arrivée à Poudlard, il y a maintenant sept ans.

\- Drago Malefoy, enchanté, répondit-il finalement en lui serrant la main et Harry esquissa un sourire. Je te présente mes amis, Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott, Daphnée Greengrass, Tracey Davis et Eleanor Moon.

\- Ravi de faire votre connaissance, déclara-t-il. Puis-je ? demanda-t-il en désignant la place libre à côté de Drago, et celui-ci hocha la tête.

Harry s'assit donc à la table des Serpentards, bien décidé à prendre sa vie en main et à ne plus laisser qui que ce soit la diriger.

A la table des professeurs, Severus inclina légèrement la tête vers le Gryffondor, approuvant son geste et espérant que les autres maisons suivraient son exemple.

Cependant, personne n'avait prévu la réaction de la plus jeune des Weasley.

\- Harry ! s'écria-t-elle en se levant. Comment peux-tu t'asseoir avec eux ?

\- Je m'assois avec qui je veux, répliqua-t-il d'une voix forte alors qu'elle arrivait vers lui.

\- Non ! En tant que mon fiancé, tu ne peux pas être vu avec n'importe qui ! C'est mauvais pour notre image ! déclara-t-elle en fusillant les Serpentards du regard.

\- Pardon ? dit-il sur un ton glacé en se levant à son tour et en libérant un peu de sa magie.

\- Tu le sais très bien ! On va se marier et…

\- Tais-toi ! l'interrompit-il sèchement. Nous ne sommes plus ensemble Ginevra Weasley, tu devrais te souvenir de la petite discussion que nous avons eue il y a tout juste une semaine…

\- Je sais très bien que c'était pour éviter que les autres filles soient jalouses de moi, dit-elle de façon hautaine.

\- Je ne crois pas non alors je serais toi je me tairais pour éviter de m'humilier devant toute l'école, rajouta-t-il froidement.

\- Harry, reviens t'asseoir à notre table et laisse ces mangemorts ! lui ordonna-t-elle.

Tous comprirent qu'elle venait d'aller trop loin quand la température baissa soudainement de plusieurs degrés et que l'air devint plus oppressant.

\- Ecoute-moi bien, parce que c'est la dernière fois que je vais te le répéter, siffla-t-il et plusieurs élèves ne purent s'empêcher de frissonner face au ton qu'il utilisait. Je ne suis plus ton petit ami et nous ne nous marierons jamais ! Ensuite, ce ne sont pas des mangemorts, ce sont des élèves comme toi et moi, on a tous fait des erreurs pendant la guerre et maintenant elle est terminée alors chacun a le droit de vivre ! Et dernière chose, ne t'approche plus de moi à moins de trois mètres, je ne veux plus entendre la moindre idiotie sortant de ta bouche !

Sur ce, il se rassit avec élégance et reprit sa discussion avec Drago.

\- Miss Weasley, vous venez d'écoper d'un mois de retenue avec Mr Rusard, intervint la voix froide du directeur. Maintenant retournez-vous asseoir avant que ça ne soit plus.

Ginny tourna les talons et sortit en trombe de la Grande Salle, sous le regard noir du nouveau professeur de défense qui était nul autre que Bill Weasley alors que les conversations reprenaient dans la salle.

**-OoO- Fin du Flash-Back -OoO-**

Depuis ce jour, Harry mangeait au moins une fois par jour à la table des Serpentards, où Neville et Hermione l'accompagnaient parfois. Ron tentait de son côté de raisonner sa sœur, tout comme Bill qui l'avait convoquée à plusieurs reprises dans son bureau. Cependant, elle n'écoutait aucun des deux et continuait d'harceler Harry, si bien qu'il ne se séparait plus de sa cape d'invisibilité et de la carte des Maraudeurs afin de pouvoir s'enfuir rapidement.

Malgré ça, Harry avait toujours du mal à redonner un sens à sa vie. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment imaginé survivre à Voldemort alors se retrouver bien vivant, sans aucune menace, du jour au lendemain, lui donnait un sentiment de vide qu'il n'expliquait pas. Voldemort avait toujours été une constante dans sa vie, un homme qui voulait le voir mort certes, mais qui avait aussi fait de lui ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Il n'était pas tout blanc, il se considérait comme gris même s'il avait un peu de mal à accepter pleinement la part d'ombre qui était en lui. Et puis, il avait aussi l'impression de ne jamais être compris. Tous avançaient, refaisaient des projets et même si certains comme Ginny ne verraient jamais les Serpentards autrement que des mangemorts, ils laissaient tous la guerre et ses horreurs derrière eux. Pas lui. Il n'y arrivait pas. Ses mains étaient tachées de sang, son âme avait été meurtrie par celle de Voldemort, ses pensées avaient été envahies par les siennes, ses rêves étaient encore et toujours des cauchemars peuplés de massacres, ceux qu'il avait été obligé de voir de par leur lien.

Ainsi, il passait une partie de ses nuits à déambuler dans le château, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il avait toujours apprécié le calme de la nuit, cela avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Il avait l'impression d'être un peu plus lui-même dans ces moments-là, de se retrouver et d'enfin réussir à réfléchir loin de toute l'agitation habituelle de Poudlard.

Le plus souvent, il finissait au bord du lac ou au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, ce qui lui garantissait la tranquillité qu'il recherchait. C'était aussi le seul moment où il n'avait pas Ginny à ses trousses et c'était vraiment reposant. Il ne savait pas quel était son problème mais elle allait le rendre dingue à lui courir après ainsi. Il l'avait aimé lors de sa sixième année mais c'était fini, il était passé à autre chose et il était temps qu'elle en fasse de même, qu'elle comprenne que la guerre l'avait changé et qu'il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible.

Harry ne savait pas trop ce qu'il cherchait, ce qu'il attendait de la suite, peut-être avait-il juste besoin d'un déclic mais honnêtement, il ne savait pas lequel. Sympathiser avec les Serpentards l'avait aidé, ils avaient la discussion intéressante et pour dire vrai, il adorait voir les regards des autres dans ces moments-là. Et puis, ses nouveaux amis l'avaient sauvé plus d'une fois de la furie rousse qui le poursuivait.

**-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Ce jour-là, alors qu'il sortait de son cours de sortilège, Ginny lui tomba dessus.

\- Harry ! s'écria-t-elle. Je n'avais pas cours alors je t'ai attendu et… Attends !

Mais Harry s'était mis à courir dès qu'il avait entendu le son de sa voix, priant Merlin et tous les autres pour réussir à se cacher rapidement.

Quelqu'un dut entendre sa prière car une main l'attrapa lorsqu'il tourna à l'angle d'un couloir, le faisant passer une porte qu'il n'avait encore jamais remarqué. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que Ginny avait continué sa course plus loin, Harry s'autorisa à soupirer de soulagement. Il pivota donc pour faire face à son sauveur et eut la surprise de tomber sur le regard amusé de l'ainé des Weasley.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il en s'appuyant contre la porte.

\- Je t'en prie, j'ai bien compris que ma sœur était envahissante ces derniers temps, dit-il sur un ton léger en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

\- Elle ne me laisse pas en paix, grommela-t-il.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? s'enquit-il. Le diner est dans une heure.

Harry opina en constatant qu'il se trouvait dans les appartements du frère de son meilleur ami, qui était aussi son professeur pour sa dernière année à Poudlard.

\- Une bièraubeurre ça te va ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Très bien, merci, soupira-t-il en s'installant dans le canapé. Pour en revenir à ta sœur, as-tu une idée de pourquoi elle se comporte ainsi ?

\- Oui, admit-il avec un regard désolé.

\- Et ?

Bill lui donna sa bouteille avant de venir prendre place dans le fauteuil, face à Harry.

\- Je suis presque certain que ma mère lui a mis des idées en tête… avoua-t-il. Ginny a toujours grandi en entendant parler de toi, tu as toujours été le prince charmant de ses rêves, le super héros des histoires que lui racontaient ma mère… Petite, elle disait toujours qu'elle deviendrait la femme d'Harry Potter, qu'elle vivrait dans un château et qu'elle pourrait faire tout ce qu'elle voudrait… Ginny n'y est pour rien, elle a été élevée ainsi…

\- C'est du grand n'importe quoi ! s'exclama Harry. Je ne suis pas un super héros, j'ai les mains tachées de sang, je suis loin d'être la personne que ta mère lui a décrite ! Je ne suis pas tout blanc Bill, pas tout noir non plus mais quelque chose entre les deux, révéla-t-il.

\- Je sais, dit-il simplement et Harry en fut étonné. Ton regard montre que tu en as trop vu, tes yeux sont comme hantés par moment et avec tout ce que tu as vécu, il n'y a rien d'étonnant.

\- Ginny n'est pas pour moi, murmura-t-il. Elle ne comprend pas ce par quoi je suis passé, elle n'est pas assez mature et ne pourra jamais m'aider à passer à autre chose car je dois rester le Survivant pour être avec elle… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te dis tout ça, ricana-t-il. Je dois vraiment être désespéré…

\- Peut-être parce que tu as gardé trop de choses enfouies en toi et que tu as besoin d'en parler, déclara-t-il en l'observant attentivement. Tu as le droit de t'écrouler Harry, rajouta-t-il. Personne ne t'en voudras tu sais…

\- Bien sûr ! explosa-t-il. On a passé l'été à me remercier, à me mettre sur un piédestal et à chercher à me serrer la main ou à avoir une photo avec moi ! Je n'ai pas le droit de m'effondrer Bill ! On ne m'a jamais laissé le droit de le faire !

\- Le droit ? releva-t-il.

\- Je suis le Survivant, celui qui est adulé par tout un peuple alors je suis obligé de faire ce qu'on attend de moi ! Après tout, c'est pour ça qu'on m'a laissé chez des moldus abusifs, c'est pour ça que Dumbledore m'a élevé ! Moi, son pion qui devait se sacrifier, cracha-t-il alors que ses mains commençaient à sérieusement trembler.

Bill lui retira doucement la bouteille d'entre ses doigts pour la déposer sur la table basse avant de venir s'installer dans le canapé, près du plus jeune.

Harry semblait vouloir craquer mais son masque peinait à éclater et Bill avait bien l'intention de le pousser jusqu'au point de rupture. Il avait gardé un œil sur lui depuis la fin de la guerre, de loin d'abord, puis d'un peu plus près lorsqu'il était venu au Terrier pour les dernières semaines de vacances. Il avait vu ses prunelles se voiler soudainement, son regard se faire plus lointain alors que des flashbacks s'imposaient à son esprit. Il avait vu sa sœur le harceler, l'obliger à se cacher derrière le Survivant alors que lui, Harry, semblait vouloir hurler toute sa douleur. Alors ce soir, quand il avait entendu la voix de sœur et les bruits de courses poursuites qui en avaient suivi, il avait attendu qu'il passe devant ses appartements pour l'entrainer à l'intérieur.

Harry avait finalement fermé les yeux mais Bill voyait bien les tremblements qui prenaient possession de tout son corps et les cernes qui mangeaient la moitié de son visage.

\- Depuis quand n'as-tu pas dormi ? le questionna-t-il calmement.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? répliqua-t-il, piqué au vif. Personne ne s'en soucie ! Je dois juste faire bonne figure en public et… Et puis merde ! cria-t-il avec colère en se levant et en commençant à faire les cent pas. J'en ai assez ! Je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille ! Qu'on me laisse faire mes deuils ! Qu'on me laisse vivre ma vie ! Je ne veux plus être en première page des journaux chaque semaine ! Je n'ai jamais eu envie de me rendre à toutes ces soirées pour fêter la mort d'un sorcier ! Voldemort est mort oui ! Mais pas grâce à eux ! C'est moi qui l'ai tué ! Moi ! Et il semble tous avoir oublié que je n'avais que dix-sept ans ! J'en ai assez… finit-il d'une voix fatiguée alors que les larmes commençaient à rouler sur ses joues.

Bill n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot mais il était heureux qu'Harry ait enfin craqué. Il se leva donc lentement et avança vers Harry qui était maintenant immobile au milieu de la pièce, le souffle court et le visage inondé de larmes.

Doucement, il l'attira contre lui dans une étreinte réconfortante et Harry explosa en sanglots. Bill le fit de nouveau s'asseoir dans le canapé tout en le gardant dans ses bras et frotta simplement son dos en attendant que sa crise de larmes ne s'arrête.

\- Ça va aller Harry, murmura-t-il finalement. Tu n'es pas obligé de te rendre dans ces soirées dégoulinantes d'hypocrisies, tu en as bien assez fait pendant la guerre. Tu as le droit de disparaitre pour te reposer, tu as le droit d'attaquer tous ces journaux en justice pour tous les mensonges qu'ils ont publié et non-respect de ta vie privée, je connais de très bons avocats qui seraient ravi de t'aider, rajouta-t-il. Tu ne dois rien à personne Harry, c'est tous ceux qui se sont planqués comme des lâches qui te doivent quelque chose, et crois-moi, le ministère en est rempli…

\- Je ne sais plus comment faire, j'ai l'impression de ne pas être normal, souffla Harry alors que ses larmes commençaient à se calmer.

\- Tu vas réapprendre, ne t'inquiète pas, chuchota Bill.

Ils restèrent ensuite silencieux pendant de longues minutes, si bien que le plus vieux finit par se rendre compte qu'Harry s'était endormi dans ses bras. Avec douceur, il l'allongea donc sur le canapé et le recouvrit d'une couverture avant de se redresser.

Il l'observa un moment, songeant qu'il aurait bien plus eu sa place à Serpentard qu'à Gryffondor quand on voyait avec quelle facilité il réussissait à manipuler tout le monde, et ce depuis des années, il en était certain.

Dans un soupir, il se rendit compte qu'il était l'heure du diner et après avoir jeté un sort de surveillance sur le plus jeune, il sortit de ses appartements. Il savait que personne n'y ferait attention, Harry ayant brillé par ses nombreuses absences aux différents repas. Il savait, et Severus aussi, qu'il préférait simplement se rendre aux cuisines lorsqu'il voulait un peu de calme et sur ordre de ce dernier, les professeurs devaient simplement le laisser faire.

Bill arriva légèrement en retard et se glissa à gauche du directeur, qui lui jeta d'ailleurs un regard interrogateur.

\- Harry, dit simplement Bill et Severus se renfrogna.

Severus s'était en effet rendu compte du mal-être du jeune homme mais il savait aussi qu'il n'était pas le mieux placé pour l'aider. Il se contentait donc de le surveiller de loin, le suivant parfois lors de ses sorties nocturnes mais il espérait surtout que le fils de Lily serait capable de remonter la pente. Il avait vite compris que sans aide, il n'y arriverait pas et même s'il ne l'admettrait à personne, cela l'angoissait un peu. Ce fut ainsi qu'il remarqua que son nouveau professeur de défense gardait lui aussi un œil sur le Gryffondor, interceptant notamment sa jeune sœur qui lui courait après à de nombreuses reprises. Il avait fini par discuter avec lui et ensemble, il se relayait donc dans l'ombre pour surveiller Harry.

\- Et ? finit par demander Severus.

\- J'ai réussi à le faire craquer, révéla-t-il. Il dort sur mon canapé en ce moment.

\- C'est une bonne chose, approuva Severus.

\- Je pense aussi…

\- S'il arrive à considérer vos appartements comme un refuge à l'avenir, c'est qu'il sera sur la bonne voie, déclara-t-il.

\- Peut-être, mais il doit aussi dormir alors s'il parvient à venir vous voir, ou à aller voir Poppy pour avoir des potions de sommeil, cela sera une grande avancée aussi, rajouta Bill.

\- N'y comptez pas, nous avons un passif ensemble, s'il doit aller voir quelqu'un, cela sera surement Horace.

\- Vous pourriez être surpris directeur, rit Bill avant de retourner à son repas, laissant un Severus pensif.

Une fois le diner terminé, Bill retourna à ses appartements où Harry dormait toujours. Il s'installa donc à son bureau et commença à corriger des copies.

Harry s'éveilla deux heures plus tard, complètement hagard. Il observa son environnement pendant plusieurs minutes sans faire le moindre mouvement et en gardant une respiration calme, les paupières à peine entrouvertes. Finalement, il vit Bill qui le regardait et il se détendit, se souvenant qu'il se trouvait dans ses appartements.

\- Tu vas mieux Harry ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

\- Oui, merci et… Je suis désolé Bill, vraiment…

\- Ne t'excuse pas, l'interrompit-il. Je pense chaque mot que je t'ai dit plus tôt alors si tu veux un peu d'aide, pour quoi que ce soit, tu peux compter sur moi. Je t'ai fait entrer dans mes appartements, tu fais donc parti des rares personnes à savoir où ils se trouvent et à pouvoir y revenir alors n'hésites pas.

\- Pas de mot de passe ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Non, j'utilise un vieux sortilège que j'ai appris lorsque je travaillais en Egypte, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Merci alors mais je ne veux pas te déranger plus que nécessaire, murmura-t-il.

\- Tu ne me déranges pas, ne vas pas penser ça, lui rétorqua-t-il et Harry opina. Tu as manqué le diner, veux-tu que je fasse venir quelque chose ici ?

\- Ça ira, je vais aller faire un tour en cuisine, les elfes vont être contents de me voir, sourit-il.

Bill lui rendit son sourire et le plus jeune se sauva.

Harry marchait d'un pas tranquille dans les couloirs, il se sentait un peu plus reposé et ça lui faisait du bien. Il avait les idées plus claires et réfléchissait à tout ce que Bill lui avait dit. Il avait l'impression de se trouver à un tournant important de sa vie et il ne savait pas quel chemin choisir.

Il arriva finalement devant les cuisines et comme prévu, les elfes furent heureux de le voir, lui servant rapidement un repas. Harry mangea paisiblement, le regard perdu dans un coin de la pièce.

**-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Deux autres semaines passèrent sans qu'Harry ne change quoi que ce soit, comme si la conversation avec Bill n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Ce fut finalement une nuit où, épuisé mais ne parvenant pas à trouver le sommeil à cause des scènes qui ne cessaient de tourner dans sa tête, qu'il prit la direction des appartements de Bill. Il entra le plus silencieusement possible et s'installa sur le canapé où la couverture semblait l'attendre sur le dossier. Il s'installa donc et finit par s'endormir.

Ses cauchemars ne le laissèrent cependant pas en paix et il s'éveilla à peine trois heures plus tard en criant, sous le regard inquiet du propriétaire des appartements.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? souffla-t-il alors qu'il s'était agenouillé pour être à sa hauteur.

Harry hocha la tête, haletant et essayant de faire retrouver un rythme normal à son cœur.

\- Je… Je suis désolé, chuchota-t-il.

\- Arrête de t'excuser Harry, je t'ai dit que tu pouvais venir ici si tu le voulais, lui rappela-t-il.

\- Je t'ai réveillé…

\- Et ça n'a aucune importance, le coupa-t-il doucement. Tu ne vas pas bien et j'estime que c'est plus important que mon sommeil.

Harry ne répondit rien et s'essuya le visage avec son tee-shirt. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir maintenant, il avait réussi à dormir quelques heures, ce qui était déjà pas mal.

\- As-tu envisagé de voir quelqu'un ? Ou au moins de prendre des potions de sommeil ? le questionna Bill avec précaution.

\- Bien sûr, ricana-t-il. Et je vois déjà les gros titres des journaux les jours suivants, le Survivant suivit par un psycomage ou encore Celui-Qui-a-Survécu consulte un médicomage pour insomnies !

Bill serra les dents, songeant qu'il avait bien trop été exposé et qu'il n'osait vraiment plus rien faire de peur de finir une fois de plus dans la presse.

\- Je vais contacter un avocat en ton nom Harry, tu n'auras plus à avoir peur des journalistes, déclara-t-il décidé. Il est temps qu'ils comprennent le mal qu'ils te font et que toi, tu comprennes que tu peux faire ce que tu veux.

\- Bill…

\- Non, tu dois vivre pour toi Harry, tu dois arrêter de te laisser bouffer par l'opinion des gens et les journalistes n'ont pas le droit d'écrire ce qu'ils veulent sur toi, rajouta-t-il sur un ton qui ne souffrait d'aucune réplique. Lorsque tu étais mineur, tes tuteurs auraient dû mettre un terme à tout ça !

\- Comme si les Dursley avaient connaissance de tout ce qui se passait ici, grogna-t-il.

\- Et ton tuteur magique ? releva-t-il.

\- Je n'en avais pas.

\- Bien sûr que si, tout mineur d'origine moldu ou ayant des tuteurs moldus est obligé d'avoir un représentant dans le monde magique, c'est une loi importante dans notre communauté, lui expliqua-t-il et Harry écarquilla les yeux. Je pense que tu vas devoir te rendre à Gringotts rapidement, quelqu'un s'est bien foutu de toi Harry… De plus, tu es maintenant majeur et je trouve étrange que tu n'ais pas été réclamer ton héritage…

\- Je dispose déjà du coffre de mes parents Bill, il n'y a rien à réclamer, lui fit-il remarquer.

\- Bon sang Harry ! Qui que soit ton tuteur magique, il ne t'a rien appris ! Tu ne connais même pas tes propres droits ! s'exclama Bill qui était effaré. Ecoute, demain c'est samedi, je vais demander au directeur l'autorisation de t'emmener sur le Chemin de Traverse, il y a bien trop de choses étranges autour de toi.

Harry acquiesça, perdu et n'y comprenant plus rien alors que Bill allait récupérer une fiole dans ses étagères.

\- Reste dormir ici et bois-ça, il faut que tu sois un minimum reposé pour aller à la banque demain, dit-il en lui mettant la fiole entre les mains. C'est une potion de sommeil, il ne faut pas en abuser mais avec un bon suivi, tu pourrais en prendre régulièrement…

\- Merci, murmura-t-il.

\- Dors, la journée de demain risque d'être longue.

Harry opina et avala le contenu de la fiole, s'endormant presque aussitôt.

Bill récupéra la fiole et s'autorisa enfin à être en colère. Quelqu'un avait délibérément laissé Harry dans l'ignorance et ça, c'était quelque chose qu'il n'acceptait pas.

Il se saisit d'un parchemin et écrivit rapidement un mot à l'intention du directeur.

_Severus,_

_Je dois vous parler demain matin à la première heure, c'est très important._

_7h dans mon bureau s'il vous plait._

_Bonne nuit,_

_Bill W._

Il l'enchanta rapidement et l'envoya au bureau du directeur avant de retourner se coucher.

Lorsqu'il se leva quelques heures plus tard, Bill était toujours en colère. Il se prépara rapidement et gagna son bureau. Il n'avait pas voulu aller dans le bureau du directeur car les tableaux étaient de vraies commères et les informations qu'il voulait partager avec Severus étaient sensibles.

A sept heures précises, on frappa à sa porte et Bill laissa le directeur entrer. Il jeta ensuite une pluie de sortilèges pour assurer leur intimité avant de se décider à lui révéler ce qu'il avait appris dans la nuit.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, Severus était tendu et Bill comprit très bien que ça ne lui plaisait pas plus qu'à lui.

\- Je pense savoir qui était le tuteur magique du gamin, dit-il sombrement. Ça ne fait qu'augmenter mes doutes envers lui et surtout, ça correspond parfaitement au fait qu'il a pu faire ce qu'il voulait d'Harry pendant toutes ces années…

\- Ne me dites pas que… commença Bill avec horreur. Il n'a pas pu faire ça ! Il œuvrait pour mettre fin à cette guerre !

\- Mais il avait besoin d'Harry ! rétorqua-t-il. Il avait besoin qu'Harry soit son pion fidèle, qu'il le suive sans douter un seul instant et qu'il fasse ce qu'il avait à faire jusqu'au bout ! Il ne pouvait pas le laisser se renseigner sur ses droits en tant qu'héritier et futur de Lord de notre pays, il ne devait pas avoir de distraction autre et lorsque les journaux écrivaient sur lui, il était toujours là pour rassurer Harry, pour lui monter qu'il était de son côté et qu'il essayait de le protéger mais en vain car c'était le ministère qui contrôlait la presse.

\- Je ne pensais pas Dumbledore comme ça, je ne pensais pas qu'il irait jusqu'à cacher tout ça à Harry, souffla Bill.

\- Il avait besoin de son pion, de son arme et tout était bon pour lui, je pense qu'il n'avait pas prévu de mourir pendant sa sixième année, ou en tout cas, pas véritablement…

\- Il aurait pu faire semblant ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Harry voyait un véritable mentor en lui, il avait suffisamment bien fait les choses pour ça et sa mort a été un moteur, tout comme celle de son parrain, révéla-t-il.

Bill resta abasourdi, il ne pensait pas apprendre tout ça en parlant avec Severus ce matin, il pensait que la plupart des révélations seraient à la banque.

\- Il va tomber de haut, il est déjà bien assez mal sans avoir besoin de rajouter toutes les manigances de Dumbledore, dit-il tristement.

\- Mais il doit savoir, vous avez raison sur ce point, déclara Severus. Et… Faites demander le testament de ses parents, j'ai comme un doute à ce sujet…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il se pourrait qu'il n'ait jamais été ouvert… admit-il.

\- Ça serait un véritable affront, c'est quelque chose qui peut coûter une peine de prison, sans parler de l'amende !

Severus opina sombrement mais maintenant qu'il parlait de tout ça avec Bill, il sentait d'anciennes craintes remonter à la surface et il fallait que tout ces points soient éclaircis.

\- Bien, je vais devoir y aller Severus, je pense qu'Harry ne va pas tarder à se réveiller, soupira-t-il.

\- Il dort encore ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Je lui ai donné une potion de sommeil, c'était nécessaire pour qu'il se repose afin de pouvoir aller à la banque ce matin…

\- Bon courage Bill, votre journée ne sera pas facile et si vous avez besoin de passer le week-end hors de l'école avec lui suite aux révélations, vous avez mon autorisation, rajouta-t-il.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il avec reconnaissance et Severus quitta son bureau dans une envolée de cape.

Bill prit quelques secondes pour se recomposer un visage avant de retourner dans ses appartements. Là, il demanda un petit déjeuner pour deux aux elfes de maison et lorsqu'il eut fini d'installer la table, Harry était réveillé.

\- Viens manger, lui dit-il gentiment.

Harry sourit et vint s'installer à table, mangeant doucement tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait découvrir à la banque.

Bill ne lui posa pas de question du repas et lorsqu'ils eurent fini, Harry retourna à la tour pour se préparer. Trente minutes plus tard, ils marchaient dans le parc en direction des grilles de l'école. Une fois sorti de l'enceinte, ils transplanèrent sur le Chemin de Traverse où ils se rendirent aussitôt à la banque.

Bill semblait savoir où il allait alors Harry le suivait simplement, après tout, il avait travaillé pour les gobelins pendant plusieurs années.

\- Bill Weasley, voilà bien longtemps qu'on ne vous avait pas vu, le salua le gobelin qui était installé derrière le guichet.

\- Bonjour Badik, je suis en compagnie d'Harry Potter et nous aurions aimé nous entretenir avec Ragnok, répondit-il poliment.

\- Bien sûr, veuillez attendre quelques minutes, je vais aller voir s'il est disponible.

\- Qui est Ragnok ? s'enquit Harry à voix basse.

\- Le directeur de l'établissement, murmura Bill.

Badik ne fut pas long et lorsqu'il revint, il les emmena aussitôt jusqu'à un bureau où ils furent invités à entrer.

\- Ravi de vous revoir Ragnok, sourit Bill en s'inclinant avec respect et Harry en fit de même.

\- De même Bill, vous étiez un bon élément chez nous, j'ai été déçu de votre départ, répondit-il.

\- Peut-être que je reviendrai un jour, les gobelins m'ont tout appris et je sais que j'ai encore beaucoup à découvrir parmi vous.

\- En attendant, je suis certain que ce n'est pas la raison de votre visite, surtout si vous êtes en compagnie du jeune Potter.

\- Exact, il se trouve que j'ai appris des choses étranges le concernant et j'ai donc décidé de l'emmener ici afin de clarifier la situation, commença-t-il et il vit qu'il avait tout l'attention du gobelin. Voyez-vous, il a grandi chez les moldus et jusqu'à cette nuit, il ignorait qu'il avait un tuteur de magique, ce qui est une grave infraction à nos lois. De plus, il ne sait rien de son statut d'héritier, et donc de Lord alors qu'il est maintenant majeur.

\- C'est en effet très inhabituel, déclara le gobelin en sortant des papiers de son bureau. Mr Potter, puis-je avoir une goutte de votre sang sur ce parchemin afin d'accéder à votre dossier ?

Harry inclina la tête et se piqua le doigt avant de déposer son sang sur le parchemin. Ragnok le récupéra aussitôt et les deux sorciers virent la colère déformer son visage au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

\- Il y a de graves incohérences dans votre dossier, je constate que le testament de vos parents n'a même pas été ouvert ce qui est un vrai problème.

\- Est-il possible de l'ouvrir maintenant ? demanda Harry qui se sentait de plus en plus dépassé par la situation.

\- Bien sûr, je vais vous le lire immédiatement.

\- Veux-tu que je sorte Harry ? s'enquit Bill.

\- Non c'est bon, je… Je ne veux pas être seul, avoua-t-il et Bill pressa doucement son épaule en guise de soutien.

\- Voici le testament, je viens de voir que la lecture en avait été bloqué par celui qui s'est proclamé comme étant votre tuteur magique Mr Potter, ce qui n'est pas légal, je le crains.

_Nous, Lily Rose Potter née Evans le 30 janvier 1960 et James Fleamont Potter né le 27 mars 1960, déclarons que si quelque chose devait nous arriver à tous les deux, la garde de notre fils, Harry James Potter né le 31 juillet 1980 devra être confiée, dans l'ordre à, Sirius Orion Black, son parrain, Remus John Lupin, son deuxième parrain, et enfin Severus Tobias Snape. Nous avons confiance en ces trois personnes pour s'occuper de notre enfant._

_Dans tous les cas, notre fils ne devra jamais être confié à Pétunia Dursley née Evans et son mari Vernon, tous deux étant moldus et détestant la magie._

_Nous souhaiterions aussi qu'Albus Dumbledore n'ait pas son mot à dire concernant l'avenir de notre enfant et qu'il puisse grandir loin de son influence._

_Enfin, nous déclarons que notre gardien du secret est Peter Pettigrow et que si quelqu'un découvrait notre cachette, il en serait le seul responsable._

Harry était abasourdi, le testament de ses parents avait été bafoué. On l'avait envoyé là où ses parents ne voulaient pas et son parrain avait passé douze ans en prison alors que le nom du traitre était clairement indiqué.

\- Mon tuteur magique, c'était Dumbledore n'est-ce pas ? devina finalement Harry.

\- En effet, répondit Ragnok. Et je peux vous dire qu'il a de la chance d'être mort.

Harry serra les poings, sa colère menaçant de déborder.

\- Il y autre chose, pour résumer vos parents léguaient de l'argent à Mr Black, Mr Lupin et Mr Snape, en plus d'une maison pour les deux derniers. Nous sommes dans l'obligation de faire parvenir une copie du testament à chaque personne citée dans les lègues et comme étant les potentiels tuteurs, même si dans le dernier cas, il n'y a plus rien à changer puisque vous êtes maintenant majeur.

\- Faites, je n'ai aucun problème avec ça, le professeur Snape sera même heureux de savoir qu'il figurait sur le testament de mes parents, murmura-t-il. Et s'il l'accepte, il doit récupérer cet argent et la maison.

Bill esquissa un sourire, il savait qu'Harry n'avait plus de haine envers Severus, même si ce dernier était persuadé du contraire.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres révélations dans ce genre ? demanda Harry à Ragnok.

\- Oui, grimaça-t-il. Tout d'abord, un contrat de mariage, qui est heureusement incomplet donc non applicable, je présume que Dumbledore n'a pas eu le temps de le faire signer au patriarche Weasley, ou qu'il a refusé…

Bill comme Harry sursautèrent et regardèrent le gobelin les yeux écarquillés.

\- Dumbledore avait l'intention de vous lier à Ginevra Weasley, Molly Weasley avait signé le contrat avec lui mais comme vous le savez, il fallait la signature du chef de famille, donc Arthur Weasley, et elle n'apparait pas, donc ce contrat peut être brûlé en tout tranquillité.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé Harry, souffla Bill. Je ne pensais pas que ma mère avait été jusque-là, et que Dumbledore était dans le coup.

\- Ça va Bill, ne t'excuses pas pour quelque chose dont tu n'es pas responsable…

\- Je vous donnes aussi une copie du contrat qui avait été rédigé, je vous conseille de le lire dans un endroit isolé, rajouta-t-il.

Harry serra les dents en acquiesçant, songeant que ce qu'il allait lire n'allait pas lui plaire.

\- Ensuite, il se trouve que Dumbledore avait ordonné des versements à certaines personnes depuis votre coffre, enchaina le gobelin. Ainsi, les Dursley et lui-même ont largement profité de votre argent.

\- Récupérez tout ! s'exclama Harry et Ragnok hocha la tête, tout aussi furieux que son client.

\- Bien ceci étant dit, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous mettre en possession de votre héritage et de faire de vous Lord Potter.

Le gobelin lui fit donc signer plusieurs documents, qu'il dut sceller avec son sang et sa magie. Il lui confia ensuite la chevalière des Potter qu'il lui fit mettre à son majeur droit. Là, elle prit simplement la forme d'un anneau en or blanc.

\- Une dernière chose, il est noté que votre parrain a fait de vous son unique héritier, vous semblez donc être aussi Lord Black, rajouta Ragnok en sortant une boite. Voici la chevalière de cette famille, mais comme vous n'êtes pas un Black, elle doit d'abord vous accepter. Si c'est le cas, vous serez le nouveau Lord et nous signerons les papiers.

Harry la récupéra doucement, il sentait la magie noire la parcourir, preuve des connaissances des Black dans ce domaine. Au contraire, la chevalière des Potter était remplie de magie bienfaitrice et diffusait en lui un sentiment de calme et de paix. Il avait l'impression que ces deux chevalières pouvaient parfaitement se compléter et qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à s'y identifier.

Lorsqu'il la passa à son majeur droit, il sentit les magies des deux chevalières se tester, cherchant à savoir si elles pourraient cohabiter. Après plusieurs minutes, elles fusionnèrent, ne laissant qu'un anneau noir et blanc autour de son doigt.

\- Voilà qui est surprenant, déclara Ragnok. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel, à croire que votre magie s'accorde parfaitement avec les deux. Vous êtes maintenant Lord Potter-Black, sans aucun doute.

Harry resta ébahi pendant un moment, son regard restant braqué sur l'anneau qui entourait son majeur.

\- Si vous avez besoin de l'une ou de l'autre, vous n'aurez qu'à le penser et elles devraient défusionner pour vous permettre de les utiliser de façon indépendante, fit Ragnok.

\- Merci Ragnok, murmura finalement Harry.

\- J'aurais aimé pouvoir faire respecter les dernières volontés de vos parents Lord Potter-Black, répondit-il en retour.

\- Appelez-moi Harry, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir être appelé ainsi pour le moment, j'ai encore bien trop à apprendre sur ce sujet, dit-il avec une grimace.

\- Je t'aiderai Harry, intervint Bill. Et je suis sûr que tu pourras aussi demander quelques cours à tes nouveaux amis, ils sont pour la plupart héritiers de familles influentes. Malefoy, Zabini, Nott, Greengrass…

\- C'est une très bonne idée, approuva Ragnok. Ils ont tous grandi dans l'objectif de devenir les Lord et Lady de leur famille, il n'y aura pas meilleurs conseillers qu'eux.

\- Je ferai ça alors, souffla Harry.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de prendre congé Ragnok, merci de nous avoir reçu, dit Bill.

\- Oui, merci indéfiniment Ragnok, renchérit Harry.

\- Merci à vous de votre confiance, répondit-il simplement.

Les deux sorciers et le gobelin se saluèrent avec respect avant que Bill et Harry ne quittent la banque.

Ils marchèrent silencieusement dans l'allée, sans but précis, chacun étant perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Que veux-tu faire maintenant ? lui demanda finalement Bill après plus de vingt minutes de silence.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il honnêtement.

\- Ce matin j'ai envoyé un hibou à un avocat, il peut nous rencontrer cet après-midi si tu le souhaite.

\- Je suppose qu'il le faut si je veux reprendre ma vie en main, soupira-t-il.

\- Bien, allons déjeuner alors, il est plus de midi, dit Bill après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa montre.

\- Déjà ?

Bill opina avec un sourire avant de l'entrainer dans une ruelle plus isolée. Ils arrivèrent alors devant un petit restaurant et Harry apprécia le calme des lieux.

\- C'est un endroit tranquille où j'aime venir manger de temps à autre, déclara-t-il lorsqu'ils furent installés. Le patron garantit la discrétion à ses clients, tu peux y croiser des joueurs de quidditch célèbres par exemple car ils savent qu'ils ne seront pas importunés ici.

\- Je crois que je vais aimer cet endroit alors, sourit Harry.

Ils mangèrent donc dans le calme, conversant sur des sujets légers. Bill attendait aussi le contre-coup du rendez-vous à la banque, il savait qu'il allait arriver mais il ne savait pas dans combien de temps, il espérait juste qu'ils seraient dans un endroit isolé à ce moment-là.

L'avocat, Maître Cameron, les retrouva au moment du café. Bill lui avait en effet demandé de venir ici, étant certain que leur conversation resterait secrète.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Maître Cameron pour comprendre ce qu'il avait à faire et Harry en avait frissonné. En effet, sous ses airs d'ange blond aux yeux verts, l'avocat semblait particulièrement retors et Harry savait que le ministère et les différents journaux allaient en prendre pour leur grade. Même mort, Dumbledore allait aussi être une cible de choix pour l'avocat qui n'avait pas mâché ses mots pendant tout leur entretien.

\- D'où connais-tu un type pareil ? s'enquit Harry une fois qu'il fut parti.

\- J'ai été briseur de sorts pendant des années Harry, et ce n'est pas sans risque alors j'ai appris à m'entourer pour me couvrir en cas de problèmes. Il m'a sorti de mauvais pas à plusieurs reprises, il est l'un des meilleurs dans son domaine, répondit joyeusement Bill.

\- Rappelle-moi de ne pas me battre avec toi alors, rit Harry et Bill fut heureux d'entendre son rire tant il avait l'impression de le voir déprimé ces derniers temps.

Ils passèrent ensuite l'après-midi à flâner sur l'allée, Bill ayant entrainé le plus jeune dans des magasins de vêtements afin de lui faire une garde-robe à sa taille. Harry avait bien protesté au début, argumentant qu'il avait de quoi s'habiller mais face au regard sceptique du rouquin, il s'était tu et s'était laissé faire. Après plusieurs achats, Harry admit qu'il était mieux dans ces vêtements que dans les choses informes qui avaient appartenues à son cousin et Bill en fut satisfait.

En fin de journée, Bill fit face à un dilemme. Il savait que Severus lui avait donné l'autorisation de passer la nuit hors de l'école mais il ne voulait pas l'imposer à Harry, même s'il était persuadé que cela allait être nécessaire.

\- Quand doit-on rentrer Bill ? s'enquit Harry à voix basse, le tirant de ses pensées.

Bill remarqua cependant le ton qu'il avait utilisé, comme s'il était résigné.

\- Demain si tu le souhaites, répondit-il finalement et Harry releva brusquement la tête vers lui avec un regard surpris.

\- Mais…

\- Le directeur nous autorise à être absent tout le week-end si tu en as le besoin, rajouta-t-il doucement.

\- Je vais bien Bill, dit-il plus sèchement qu'il ne le voulait.

\- Vraiment ? demanda-t-il sur un ton léger.

\- Oui ! s'exclama-t-il.

Bill lui envoya simplement un regard sceptique et Harry grogna.

\- Donc, veux-tu rentrer ce soir ou demain ? le questionna-t-il.

Harry garda le silence quelques instants, se battant avec sa fierté et le fait qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il avait besoin de rester hors de l'école pour faire face à tout ce qu'il avait appris à la banque.

\- Demain, souffla-t-il finalement et Bill acquiesça.

\- Viens, murmura-t-il. On va aller prendre une chambre dans un endroit tranquille…

\- Il y a un autre endroit que le Chaudron Baveur ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Bien sûr, ce pub est simplement le plus pratique et le moins cher, il en existe trois autres sur l'allée… Un très luxueux et bien trop pompeux selon moi, un autre où la nourriture laisse à désirer même si l'endroit est plutôt sympa et enfin le dernier, là où nous allons. Comme le restaurant de ce midi, c'est un petit hôtel qui ne paye pas de mine à première vue mais il est très calme, on y mange bien et l'anonymat des clients est garanti grâce aux nombreuses barrières qui repoussent les journalistes ainsi qu'aux sorts qui empêchent quiconque de parler sur qui est présent à cet endroit, expliqua-t-il.

\- Je ne savais pas que de tels endroits existaient sur le Chemin de Traverse, dit Harry.

\- Il faut connaître, et la plupart des gens n'ont pas besoin de se cacher…

\- Ça a été ton cas ?

\- Non, mais j'ai parfois accompagné des amis qui dissimulaient de petites particularités… Un vampire, un joueur de quidditch ou un haut représentant égyptien par exemple. C'est ainsi que j'ai appris à connaître ces endroits discrets… déclara-t-il et Harry opina.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans une ruelle qui menait à l'allée des Embrumes et à mi-chemin de celle-ci, Harry sentit une magie le parcourir, le prenant par surprise.

\- C'est la magie de l'établissement, lui indiqua Bill.

L'instant d'après, ils étaient face à l'entrée et Bill lui ouvrit la porte.

\- Bienvenue au Crépuscule Harry, sourit-il.

\- Bonsoir Messieurs, les salua l'homme qui se tenait derrière le comptoir d'accueil.

\- Bonsoir, nous aimerions une chambre pour la nuit, comprenant deux lits. Nous souhaiterions aussi diner ici et avoir le petit déjeuner demain matin, énonça Bill.

\- Bien sûr, voici la clé, chambre 307, troisième étage à gauche. Vers quelle heure voulez-vous que le petit déjeuner vous soit livré ? s'enquit-il ensuite.

Bill jeta un regard interrogateur à Harry et celui haussa les épaules.

\- Pour huit heures et demi, ça sera très bien, fit-il alors.

\- Très bien, vous n'aurez qu'à remplir la carte que vous trouverez dans votre chambre pour qu'on sache quoi vous préparer. Ensuite, l'un de vous a-t-il un compte chez nous ou souhaitez-vous payer directement ?

\- Regardez à Bill Weasley, répondit-il.

\- En effet, c'est tout bon, je vous laisse aller vous installer. Pour le diner, il sera servi à partir de dix-huit heures trente et jusqu'à vingt-et-une heures.

\- Merci, sourit Bill en faisant signe à Harry de le suivre.

Ils montèrent silencieusement les escaliers et traversèrent le couloir. Lorsque Bill ouvrit la porte, Harry fut surpris.

\- Plutôt sympa n'est-ce pas ? rit le plus âgé.

Harry hocha la tête, il ne s'attendait pas à une chambre de cette taille. Ils venaient en effet d'entrer dans ce qui ressemblait à un petit salon, avec canapé et fauteuil et juste à côté, une table entourée de deux chaises. Il y avait ensuite quatre portes, l'une menant aux toilettes, une autre à la salle de bain, qui comprenait une douche, une baignoire et deux éviers, et enfin, les deux chambres qui disposaient d'un lit double chacune et d'un placard.

Le tout était simplement décoré dans des tons taupe et crème et la pièce dégageait un sentiment de sérénité qu'Harry apprécia particulièrement.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé Bill, ça doit coûter cher une nuit dans ce genre d'endroit, murmura-t-il finalement.

\- L'argent n'est plus un problème pour moi Harry, je vole de mes propres ailes depuis suffisamment longtemps. Ensuite, tu serais surpris de découvrir le prix d'une nuit ici, c'est loin d'être aussi excessif que tu le penses, répondit-il. Et je préfère qu'on soit tranquille, loin de l'agitation du Chaudron Baveur où tu aurais eu des hordes de fans à tes trousses ou à Poudlard, où ma petite sœur ne te laisse pas une seule minute pour respirer…

Harry esquissa un sourire, il se rendait compte que Bill l'avait plutôt bien cerné alors qu'avant qu'il ne soit son professeur, il l'avait assez peu fréquenté. Bien sûr, il l'avait toujours trouvé cool lorsqu'il l'avait vu au Terrier mais il ne pensait pas qu'il était si observateur. Seuls Hermione et Ron avaient toujours compris son besoin de solitude et de fuir la presse, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rapproche de Neville et Luna, et plus récemment de Drago, Blaise, Théo, Daphnée, Tracey et Eleanor. Tous l'avaient aidé à leur façon, la plupart du temps en faisant déguerpir ceux qui voulaient l'approcher d'un peu plus près et ça faisait du bien, il leur en était vraiment reconnaissant.

Harry s'installa finalement dans le canapé et Bill le laissa se perdre dans ses pensées. Il préférait garder les sujets sensibles pour après le diner.

Aux alentours de dix-neuf heures, les deux sorciers sortirent de la chambre et descendirent au rez-de-chaussée, où se trouvait la salle de restauration. Ils s'installèrent à une table et jetèrent un coup d'œil aux différents plats proposés ce soir. Un homme vint ensuite prendre leur commande et Harry observa curieusement les autres tables.

Il reconnut sans mal un couple d'elfes noirs et trois joueurs de quidditch célèbrent, l'un d'eux étant Victor Krum. Ils échangèrent d'ailleurs un léger signe de tête avant que chacun ne détourne le regard.

\- Il y a vraiment du beau monde ici, murmura Harry.

\- Oui, c'est bien moins haut de gamme que l'autre hôtel de l'allée et une partie des célébrités recherchent le calme et la discrétion, et non le luxe lorsqu'elles sont en déplacement, répondit Bill alors que le serveur déposait leur plat devant eux.

\- Je peux comprendre… Je suis loin d'être pauvre et pourtant, les établissements où chacun étale sa richesse, ça ne m'a jamais intéressé.

\- Parce que tu es quelqu'un de simple Harry, tu n'as pas grandi dans ce genre de milieu…

\- Non vraiment pas, siffla-t-il et Bill se maudit d'avoir prononcé la fin de sa phrase, il savait pourtant que l'enfance du jeune homme n'avait pas été simple.

\- Désolé, souffla-t-il.

\- Ça va Bill, ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit-il plus calmement mais Bill vit bien ses poings fortement serrés, preuve de son énervement.

Bill se tut et après quelques minutes, le plus jeune relança la conversation sur un sujet neutre, soit comment il s'était retrouvé professeur à Poudlard.

\- Severus m'a contacté, sachant que je n'avais pas repris mon poste de briseur de sorts et j'ai accepté, expliqua-t-il simplement. Et pour dire vrai, je voulais aussi avoir un œil sur Ginny, je trouvais son comportement vraiment déplacé envers toi.

\- Snape est un bon directeur, murmura Harry, ne relevant pas la fin de la phrase. Il s'est aussi beaucoup amélioré en tant qu'enseignant et j'apprécie maintenant ses cours… Peut-être est-ce aussi parce qu'il me laisse tranquille et que les Serpentards n'essaient plus de saboter mon travail, rajouta-t-il amusé. Mais je suis heureux qu'il soit à la tête de Poudlard après tout ce qu'il a sacrifié pendant la guerre, il a beaucoup perdu et n'a pas eu le bon rôle…

\- On dirait que tu l'apprécies, releva Bill.

\- Je ne sais pas, admit-il. Je suis très reconnaissant envers lui, je lui dois beaucoup, notamment d'être en vie alors je pense que malgré la relation difficile qu'on a entretenu dans le passé, j'ai du respect pour lui. C'est un homme bon qui a fait des erreurs, mais qui n'en a pas fait pendant la guerre ?

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, j'apprécie Severus, c'est un homme remarquable une fois qu'il laisse tomber sa carapace, sourit Bill.

\- Et je pense surtout qu'il aurait fait un meilleur tuteur que les moldus, qu'il aurait pu prendre soin de moi si Sirius et Remus ne le pouvaient pas… Mais on ne le saura jamais puisque Dumbledore m'a laissé être abusé et traité comme un esclave pendant dix ans… fit-il d'une voix glacée et Bill songea qu'il était temps de rejoindre leur chambre.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'assiette du plus jeune et vit qu'il avait lui aussi terminé son dessert. Il se leva alors et Harry en fit de même. Bill posa prudemment une main sur son épaule et il put sentir la tension qui l'habitait. Ils retournèrent donc très rapidement dans leur chambre et à peine la porte fut-elle fermée qu'Harry commença à crier.

\- Pourquoi Bill ? Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il avec colère. Pourquoi Dumbledore m'a-t-il laissé chez ces moldus ? Pourquoi a-t-il bloqué le testament de mes parents ? Pourquoi ? Et si j'avais tourné comme Tom ? Et si j'étais devenu un second Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Qui aurait pu me le reprocher avec l'enfance que j'ai eue ? Si j'avais rejoint Tom, on aurait mis ce monde à feu et à sang ! On aurait tué tous ces moldus ! Et tu sais ce qui est le pire Bill ? C'est qu'une partie de mois réclame toujours vengeance ! cria-t-il et Bill frissonna car il savait que tout était vrai, que le plus jeune aurait réellement pu mal tourner. Que cette partie sombre en moi souhaite la mort des Dursley depuis que je suis en âge de comprendre qu'il n'est pas normal de dormir dans un placard ! Qu'il n'est pas normal de ne pas manger chaque jour ! Je le hais ! Je les ai tous ! Dumbledore ! Les Dursley ! Ils ont fait de mon enfance un enfer ! J'aurais dû être heureux avec Sirius, Remus ou Snape ! J'aurais dû mais on m'a privé de tout ça pour que je sois une petite arme malléable, pour que j'aille me sacrifier au bon moment comme lui, comme le grand Albus Dumbledore l'a fait ! cracha-t-il et Bill sentit qu'il avait commencé à relâcher un peu de sa magie.

\- Tu as raison Harry, dit Bill d'une voix douce. Dumbledore n'avait pas le droit mais c'était un homme d'influence et il avait le ministère au creux de sa main. Tu aurais pu être comme Tom mais ton cœur est bien plus pur que le sien malgré tout ce que tu as vécu. Tu es capable d'aimer et d'avoir des amis, tu ressens toutes les émotions, comme la douleur et la tristesse, pas que de la haine et de la colère, poursuivit-il. Tu sais faire la part des choses et c'est ce qui fait de toi quelqu'un de bien. Tu es comme Severus, tu as une part d'ombre en toi mais tu sais la contrôler, tu sais comment ne pas te laisser envahir et l'utiliser comme il se doit.

Plus il parlait et plus il voyait la colère retomber chez le plus jeune, ce qui était rassurant. Il avait cependant parfaitement conscience des larmes qui commençaient à s'accumuler dans ses yeux et il savait qu'il allait craquer.

\- Bill je… Je ne sais plus comment faire… Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire… A chaque fois que je veux reprendre ma vie en main, j'ai l'impression d'apprendre quelque chose de mauvais… J'aurais mieux fait d'y rester, le monde ne s'en porterait que mieux, dit-il avec beaucoup d'amertume.

\- Tu crois vraiment que ça aurait été mieux ? Tes amis auraient été dévastés, les Serpentards seraient encore traité comme des parias parce que sans toi, personne n'aurait osé faire le premier pas vers eux, exposa Bill. Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à vivre, ne vas pas penser que ta place n'est plus ici, avec les vivants.

\- Alors quoi ? J'étais destiné à finir avec ta sœur Bill alors que je ne l'aime plus ! Si ton père avait signé ce foutu bout de papier… D'ailleurs…

Harry récupéra le parchemin que Ragnok lui avait laissé et la parcouru rapidement. Quand il eut fini, ses yeux étincelaient et son corps était parcouru de tremblement.

\- Lis ça ! lui dit-il sèchement en le lui tendant.

Bill le récupéra, se doutant qu'il n'y avait rien de bon dans ce contrat. Il pâlit au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, il n'avait jamais vu de contrat aussi déséquilibré, Harry aurait absolument tout perdu.

\- Donc Ginevra aurait pu piller mes coffres sans que je ne puisse rien dire, je lui devais fidélité mais elle, elle aurait pu aller voir qui elle voulait et si un bâtard était conçu, une petite potion pour qu'il ait mes gênes, et le tour était joué. Je devais donc lui être soumis, laisser Molly se servir elle aussi dans mes coffres parce que ça aurait été la grand-mère donc elle avait besoin d'argent pour s'occuper des enfants quand nous serions au travail, résuma-t-il d'une voix calme, trop calme selon Bill.

\- Harry, ce qu'ils ont essayé de te faire, c'est quelque chose de monstrueux et je suis soulagé que mon père n'ait pas signé ce fichu contrat, dit-il doucement. Et honnêtement, je suis presque certain qu'il n'en a jamais eu connaissance…

\- Ça ne change pas au fait que Dumbledore a pourri toute ma vie ! siffla-t-il.

\- Je sais…

\- Je veux une vie normale Bill, fit-il à voix basse.

Bill l'observa quelques secondes avant de finalement s'avancer vers lui et de l'attirer dans une douce étreinte. Harry avait plus que tout besoin de réconfort, savoir que des personnes étaient là pour lui, pas pour son titre de Survivant ou ses coffres débordant de gallions.

\- Tu verras, ça va aller, souffla Bill au creux de son oreille. Tu vas reprendre ta vie en main, tu vas être libre de faire ce que tu veux et tu auras toujours des personnes fidèles à tes côtés…

Bill passa de longues heures à le rassurer, parfois il sentait que le plus jeune pleurait mais il ne disait rien, le gardant simplement contre lui. Lorsqu'il finit par s'endormir, il le porta jusqu'à sa chambre et le déposa sur son lit avant de le couvrir.

Il gagna ensuite sa propre chambre, pas certain qu'Harry passerait la nuit sans cauchemars après ce qu'il avait appris aujourd'hui.

Comme il l'avait pensé, la nuit fut agitée. Bill rejoignit Harry à trois reprises et à chaque fois, malgré sa présence et des mots rassurants, le plus jeune eut beaucoup de mal à se rendormir.

Le lendemain, Bill fut le premier levé, aux alentours de huit heures, et il ne chercha pas à réveiller Harry avec la nuit qu'il avait passé. Il commanda aussitôt un café via la carte et une tasse fut déposé par un elfe dans les deux minutes qui suivirent. Il resta longuement perdu dans ses pensées, si bien qu'il ne vit pas le petit déjeuner être apporté par ce même elfe une demi-heure plus tard, pas plus qu'il n'entendit Harry se lever.

\- Tu vas bien Bill ? s'enquit-il, le faisant sursauter.

\- Bien oui, et toi ? Tu as réussi à te reposer ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Ça va oui, merci d'ailleurs, dit-il doucement.

Bill sourit et l'invita à se mettre à table. Ils mangèrent tout en conversant tranquillement.

\- Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ? lui demanda Bill.

\- Peut-on aller côté moldu ou doit-on rester côté sorcier ?

\- On peut aller chez les moldus, une idée ?

\- Oui, il y a longtemps que je veux faire ce genre de chose et… Et bien je n'ai jamais pu… dit-il de façon hésitante.

\- Alors on a qu'à y aller, où que ce soit, sourit-il.

Harry le lui rendit et une fois qu'ils eurent fini leur petit déjeuner, ils récupérèrent leurs affaires avant de retourner sur l'allée, changer des gallions en livres sterling, et de là, gagner le monde moldu.

Harry entraina Bill à travers la ville qu'il avait déjà exploré à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'à trouver une brochure de ce qui l'intéressait. Il demanda ensuite à Bill s'ils pouvaient transplaner là-bas et il lui dit que c'était possible s'il avait sa cape d'invisibilité afin de ne pas être repérés en arrivant.

Ils se faufilèrent alors dans une ruelle sombre et déserte, se dissimulèrent sous la cape et Bill les fit transplaner.

En arrivant, ils gagnèrent un endroit discret pour pouvoir ranger la cape et Harry entraina Bill jusqu'à l'entrée où il paya leurs tickets. Une fois à l'intérieur, Bill eut l'impression qu'Harry venait de rajeunir de plusieurs années tant il avait l'air d'un gamin avec ses yeux étincelants et le sourire adorable sur ses lèvres.

\- Est-ce une première pour toi aussi ? lui demanda Harry.

\- Oui, j'admets ne jamais avoir mis les pieds dans ce genre d'endroit…

\- Alors on va découvrir ensemble ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

Bill hocha la tête et alors qu'il contemplait les alentours, une main d'Harry se referma sur la sienne pour le trainer dans la file d'attente. Bill se prépara mentalement au premier manège, ne sachant pas du tout à quoi s'attendre. En observant Harry, il remarqua qu'il paraissait serein et surtout, heureux d'être dans un parc d'attraction.

Bill cria en attrapant la main d'Harry lorsqu'ils firent les premiers loopings tandis qu'il éclatait de rire.

\- Faut pas avoir peur Bill ! s'exclama-t-il en riant de plus belle.

Quand ils descendirent de cette première attraction, Bill n'était plus très sûr d'avoir envie de continuer mais quand il vit Harry, les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude et le regard brillant de joie, il se dit qu'il ne pouvait décidément pas faire une telle chose. Et puis, il savait que si son estomac ne faisait pas de rébellion, il devrait survivre à la journée.

A midi, après avoir fait plusieurs attractions, parfois des un peu plus calme, ils prirent une pause et allèrent manger un burger.

\- Alors Bill ? Comment tu trouves ça ? lui demanda Harry.

\- Je dois bien avouer qu'après la première, j'avais plutôt envie de m'enfuir mais je crois que je m'y fais doucement, répondit-il honnêtement.

\- Cool ! On va aller se mouiller un peu dans certains manèges maintenant ! Regarde, le soleil a même décidé de pointer le bout de son nez, rit-il.

\- Ça reste le mois de novembre Harry, on est même presque en décembre, lui fit-il remarquer.

\- Ça ne fait rien ! Ça va être amusant !

\- Bien alors allons-y alors ! fit Bill en secouant la tête, amusé.

Ils furent rapidement assez mouillés et ils firent un passage aux toilettes pour pouvoir se sécher en tout discrétion. Ils retournèrent ensuite dans les manèges où ils ne pouvaient pas être trempés. Aux alentours de seize heures, ils mangèrent une crêpe avant de devoir quitter le parc.

\- Merci Bill, murmura Harry. J'ai vraiment passé une super journée, ça m'a fait énormément de bien après ce qu'on a appris hier.

\- De rien, j'ai été ravi de découvrir un parc d'attraction en ta compagnie, c'était plus sympa que ce à quoi je m'attendais, sourit-il.

\- Cool alors, dit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

Avant de rentrer à Poudlard, ils firent un arrêt dans un pub moldu où ils burent une bière tout en continuant de discuter tranquillement.

Après ça, Harry voulut profiter un peu de la nuit londonienne et Bill ne put lui refuser. Ils dinèrent donc dans un petit restaurant moldu puis reprirent leur marche dans les rues de la capitale.

\- Tu repousses le moment de rentrer Harry…

\- Oui, soupira-t-il. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ce week-end, c'est une des premières fois où je me suis senti moi-même et ça fait beaucoup de bien… Et au parc, il n'y avait pas de regards, j'étais quelqu'un comme les autres et ça, c'était vraiment génial…

\- Tu vas voir, lorsque Maître Cameron en aura fini avec ton dossier, les gens te laisseront tranquille, lui dit Bill.

\- J'espère…

\- Allez, on doit y aller Harry…

\- Je sais, souffla-t-il.

Bill l'attira au fond d'une ruelle et de là, ils purent transplaner.

Lorsqu'ils franchirent le portail, Harry eut l'impression qu'il venait de s'enfermer et de perdre un peu de sa liberté. Bill remarqua d'ailleurs le changement d'attitude du plus jeune, le Survivant était de retour, il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir.

\- Tu devrais arrêter de faire ça, dit-il doucement. Je sais que c'est un automatisme, un moyen pour toi de te protéger mais crois-moi, ce n'est pas bon de continuer ainsi…

Harry haussa simplement les épaules et Bill préféra ne rien rajouter. À la vue de l'heure, il l'accompagna jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondors et lui rappela que ses appartements lui étaient ouverts s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit.

**-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Les semaines avaient recommencé à passer et Harry s'était réfugié à plusieurs reprises dans les appartements de Bill. Il appréciait grandement le temps qu'il passait avec l'ainé des Weasley, il avait l'impression d'être lui-même plus qu'avec n'importe qui. Certes, il arrivait à se relâcher avec ses amis mais la peur de voir surgir quelqu'un, notamment Ginny, le retenait de se laisser complètement aller.

Les vacances de Noël furent donc un soulagement pour Harry, surtout que Ginny retournait au Terrier. Il avait refusé l'invitation d'y aller et Ron en avait été étonné. Harry lui avait cependant promis qu'il lui expliquerait tout plus tard et il avait laissé tomber. Hermione aussi était intriguée par ce refus mais elle supposait qu'il voulait rester loin de Ginny, ce qu'elle comprenait parfaitement. Une fois ses amis partis avec le train, Harry fila voir Bill, espérant que celui-ci soit encore là, songeant qu'il allait lui manquer pendant ces deux semaines.

\- Tu n'as pas fait tes bagages ? s'étonna-t-il en entrant dans ses appartements.

\- Je n'y vais pas, répondit-il.

\- Bill…

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ne culpabilise pas Harry, le coupa-t-il en ayant vu son visage. Disons que j'ai eu une discussion avec ma mère le week-end dernier et que ça ne s'est pas très bien passé… Peut-être que j'irai faire un saut là-bas le vingt-quatre ou le vingt-cinq mais c'est tout, je n'y resterai pas plus que nécessaire. Fred, George et Charlie jouent aussi les absents si ça peut te rassurer… Les deux premiers parce qu'ils ont trop de travail, surtout à ce moment de l'année, et le dernier parce qu'un dragon malade l'a retenu en Roumanie, bien que je soupçonne une autre raison, s'amusa-t-il.

\- Une petite amie ? releva Harry avec un sourire.

\- Un petit ami oui, rit-il. Charlie est plutôt discret sur sa vie privée mais il reste le frère dont je suis le plus proche et nous sommes du même bord. Ça nous a beaucoup aidé de pouvoir se soutenir ainsi.

\- Oh, fit Harry en rougissant.

\- Et toi Harry ?

\- Je ne sais pas, admit-il. Je n'ai été qu'avec des filles mais mater les mecs dans les vestiaires après un match de quidditch, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui me déplait, avoua-t-il alors que le rouge lui montait un peu plus aux joues.

\- Et bien, que de révélation ! s'exclama Bill avec un clin d'œil.

Harry esquissa un sourire et Bill lui tendit une bièraubeurre. Ils furent interrompus par quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte et Bill l'invita à enter.

\- Bonsoir Severus, sourit-il.

\- Bonsoir Bill, Mr Potter, rajouta-t-il après avoir vu le plus jeune.

\- Professeur, murmura-t-il.

\- Je ne vais pas vous déranger, je repasserai, dit-il cependant.

\- C'est bon Severus, une bièraubeurre ? lui proposa Bill. Nous venons juste de trinquer.

\- Pourquoi pas, répondit-il après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Harry.

Severus était en effet au courant de ce qui s'était passé à la banque, les gobelins ayant pris contact avec lui et il en avait été plus que surpris. Il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait figurer sur le testament des parents d'Harry, encore moins comme potentiel tuteur. Il avait donc accepté de récupérer l'argent et la maison, où Lily lui avait laissé ses recherches en potions et un certain nombre de livres rares sur le sujet.

Les trois hommes conversèrent tranquillement et Bill les laissa tous les deux lorsqu'il partit aux toilettes.

\- Je n'étais au courant de rien Mr Potter, fit Severus, voulant clarifier la situation.

\- Harry, dit-il doucement. Et je sais, personne ne l'était… Tout le monde a été dupé tandis que les dernières volontés de mes parents étaient piétinées… Vous auriez été un bon tuteur je pense, rajouta-t-il après quelques secondes et Severus en fut surpris.

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr, je vous ai haï simplement parce que vous ressembliez à votre père et…

\- Et vous m'avez permis de garder les pieds sur terre, l'interrompit-il lentement. Je vous en ai voulu bien sûr, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi vous me traitiez ainsi alors que je ne vous connaissais pas. Je me demandais sans cesse ce que j'avais pu faire pour mériter ces regards noirs et pour vous inspirer un tel dégoût, jusqu'ici, tout cela était réservé aux Dursley alors ce n'était pas facile…

\- Et j'en suis désolé, dit-il à voix basse. Je n'avais pas à reverser ma colère sur vous…

\- Surement mais sans vous je serais aussi surement mort depuis longtemps ou j'aurais peut-être pris la grosse tête, on ne le saura jamais alors ce qui est sûr, c'est que vous avez toujours été là pour moi d'une certaine manière… Et puis, je suis un peu comme vous… J'en avais pris conscience à un moment mais j'ai rejeté cette idée, elle était effrayante, je ne voulais pas avoir quoi que ce soit en commun avec vous alors que dans le fond, vous étiez et êtes toujours la personne qui me ressemble le plus…

\- De quelle façon Harry ? lui demanda-t-il, intrigué.

\- Notre enfance a été similaire, là où pour vous, c'était votre père, moi c'était mon oncle, et ma tante et mon cousin dans une moindre mesure, révéla-t-il. Vous avez été haï par beaucoup de monde car on vous pensait traitre à notre camp alors que vous risquiez votre vie pour en sauver des centaines d'autres… Pour moi, un jour on m'adulait et celui d'après on me trainait dans la boue, j'ai passé ma vie, tout comme vous au final, à me battre pour sauver un peuple qui n'en avait rien à faire… L'un comme l'autre on s'est laissé manipuler par celui qu'on a considéré comme un mentor… Et enfin, je porte aussi un masque, pour vous c'est celui de l'indifférence, de la froideur, pour moi, c'est celui qu'on m'a attribué depuis que j'ai un an… Je ne suis pas le Survivant, je suis Harry, répondit-il et Severus hocha la tête, impressionné par tous ces points qu'ils avaient en commun.

Il n'avait jamais réfléchi à tout ça mais Harry avait raison. Alors oui, peut-être aurait-il fait un bon tuteur pour lui mais ça, il ne le saura jamais et cela le rendait amer. Il aurait réellement pu tenir sa promesse envers Lily, il aurait pu élever son enfant, le voir comme un fils, comme son fils et non voire uniquement James Potter en lui car il n'en avait que l'apparence. Il lui avait fallu du temps mais il avait fini par voir Lily en Harry et il avait tout pris d'elle : sa générosité, sa détermination, sa timidité… Il pourrait faire une liste de plusieurs pages maintenant et il regrettait de n'avoir vu que le physique, de ne pas avoir vu qui se cachait derrière ce masque.

\- Et Harry a une part d'ombre en lui, rajouta-t-il en se sortant de ses pensées. Ce que les autres ne veulent pas voir chez le Survivant alors vous restez dissimulé derrière ce masque qui pourtant, vous fait souffrir…

Harry opina, il était certain que Snape l'avait cerné, il était très observateur et il n'avait pas pu passer à côté de ça, même si son masque de Survivant était bien en place.

Les deux sorciers discutèrent un moment, ne remarquant pas que Bill les écoutait depuis un coin de la pièce, attendant simplement qu'ils aient fini de se livrer avant de revenir.

Harry prit finalement congé et partit faire un tour dans le parc. Au fond, il était heureux que Bill soit resté, même s'il était un peu triste de la situation avec sa famille. Il avait toujours vu les Weasley comme une grande famille unie et tout ça venait de voler en éclat. Mais peut-être n'était-ce pas d'aujourd'hui, après tout, Bill et Charlie avaient quitté le domicile familial dès leurs études à Poudlard achevées, et Percy, tout comme les jumeaux en avaient fait de même.

Harry soupira, il trouvait que beaucoup trop de choses n'avaient été que des illusions : la gentillesse de Mrs Weasley qui n'avait que pour but de le marier à son unique fille et de mettre la main sur son argent, la douce et gentille Ginny qui s'était transformée en véritable furie le pourchassant sans relâche et enfin, Dumbledore, celui qu'il avait considéré comme un mentor et qui n'avait que pour objectif de l'envoyer à la mort pour pouvoir hériter de ses biens grâce à son statut de tuteur magique qu'il s'était autoproclamé.

Au moins, il savait maintenant où se trouvaient ses ennemis, et ils étaient bien plus proches que ce qu'il n'avait imaginé. Depuis son rendez-vous à la banque, Drago et les autres avaient aussi commencé à lui faire rattraper son retard sur les us et coutumes des anciennes familles, lui apprenant tout ce dont il avait besoin pour pouvoir devenir un Lord influent à l'avenir.

Cependant, il ne s'était confié à personne sur ce qu'il avait découvert à la banque. Il avait voulu en parler avec Hermione mais à chaque fois qu'ils commençaient à aborder le sujet, quelqu'un venait les interrompre. Harry s'était donc promis d'aller s'enfermer dans une salle vide, ou même dans la salle sur demande dès qu'elle reviendrait de vacances.

L'avantage des vacances étaient que les élèves présents au château pouvaient se rendre à Pré-au-Lard quand ils le souhaitaient. Ils avaient alors juste à noter leur nom sur le parchemin se trouvant dans leur salle commune avec le jour concerné et l'heure de départ, et dès qu'ils étaient rentrés, ils venaient mettre à jour celui-ci.

Ainsi, deux jours après leur début, Harry partit pour Pré-au-Lard afin de trouver les cadeaux de Noël de ses amis. Il avait peu d'idée alors il déambula dans les rues et s'arrêta devant chaque devanture de magasin, cherchant l'inspiration.

Après plusieurs heures, il avait les cadeaux pour l'ensemble de ses amis : Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, les jumeaux, Drago, Tracey, Daphnée, Eleanor, Théo et Blaise. Il avait même trouvé un bouquin de potions rarissime selon le vendeur mais en très bon état, dans une vieille boutique de babioles pour Snape, et il avait pris une cape d'hiver pour Bill, ayant remarqué que la sienne était bien abimée.

Alors qu'il rentrait, son regard fut attiré par une boutique se trouvant un peu retrait et lorsqu'il s'avança, il en comprit la raison. C'était un salon de tatouage et de piercing, quelque chose qui était encore assez mal vu chez les sorciers. Intrigué, Harry poussa la porte.

\- Bonjour Monsieur… Harry ! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire ravi.

\- Lee ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- C'est bien moi, rit le meilleur ami des jumeaux.

\- Il n'y a bien que quelqu'un ayant fréquenté Fred et George qui pouvait ouvrir une telle boutique, sourit-il. Comment tu vas ?

\- Les jumeaux m'ont bien aidé à m'installer, répondit-il. Et ça va pas mal, et toi ? Ça se passe bien à Poudlard ? s'enquit-il.

\- Oui, c'est plutôt tranquille cette année, pas de mage noir pour attenter à ma vie alors forcément… dit-il amusé. Ça fait longtemps que ta boutique existe ?

\- Depuis un mois environ, pour l'instant je n'ai eu que des curieux, personne n'a vraiment osé se faire tatouer, j'ai fait seulement quelques piercings, rajouta-t-il.

\- Alors je pense que le moment est venu d'inaugurer ce salon de tatouage, déclara Harry.

\- Tu es sérieux ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, mais avant tu vas me faire un piercing, précisa-t-il. J'ai besoin de changement, de faire ce qu'il me plait…

Lee hocha la tête et l'invita à le suivre.

\- Alors, où veux-tu ce piercing ? Un endroit caché comme tous les autres ?

\- Non, je veux le même que toi, mais à gauche, sourit-il et Lee eut une expression surprise.

\- Installe-toi alors.

\- Où as-tu appris ? le questionna Harry alors que Lee préparait le matériel.

\- J'ai toujours beaucoup dessiné, révéla-t-il. Depuis mes quatorze ans, je passe toutes mes vacances auprès d'un sorcier perceur et lorsque j'ai eu fini Poudlard, il a continué de m'apprendre pendant une année entière. J'ai ensuite voyagé le temps de la guerre pour continuer ma formation, rencontrant des tatoueurs de plusieurs pays et j'ai aussi passé quelques mois auprès de moldus, ils sont très talentueux dans ce domaine et il y a bien plus de demande que chez nous.

\- Je sais, le monde sorcier a encore beaucoup à apprendre… soupira Harry.

\- Allez, ne bouge plus, je perce, lui dit-il.

Harry sentit comme une petite piqure et avant qu'il ne réalise quoi que ce soit, Lee lui dit qu'il avait fini.

\- Waouh ! Rapide, s'étonna-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas très compliqué, s'amusa-t-il. Tu veux toujours un tatouage ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- As-tu déjà une idée ou veux-tu faire un test ? l'interrogea-t-il.

\- Un test ?

\- Secret professionnel, rigola-t-il. Disons que tu pourrais avoir une idée de ce qui te correspondrait…

\- Je suis curieux, faisons ce test, je n'ai qu'une vague idée pour le moment, dit-il.

Lee opina et sortit sa baguette. Harry attendit simplement et après plusieurs minutes, des parchemins volèrent jusqu'à lui.

\- C'est toi qui as dessiné ça ? souffla-t-il admiratif.

\- Oui, ce sont trois créatures qui te correspondent, déclara-t-il songeur. Bien sûr, je peux te faire autre chose, c'est toi qui décides après tout…

\- Non, je vais prendre celui-ci, murmura-t-il en le lui tendant. Ça va avec l'idée que j'avais et ton dessin… Il est juste parfait, j'aimerais juste un changement de couleur pour qu'il soit plus sombre…

Lee dupliqua son dessin et modifia la couleur de quelques sorts, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry soit satisfait.

\- Avant que je commence, sache qu'une fois que j'aurais jeté le dernier sort, le tatouage pourra bouger sur ton corps… Par exemple, si je te le fais sur un bras, il pourra se balader de ton épaule à ta main, expliqua-t-il.

\- Et si je le veux dans le dos ?

\- Il aura la plus grande liberté de mouvement, pouvant aller devant, les limites seront le cou et le bassin, et il ne pourra pas aller sur tes bras, répondit-il.

\- Alors fais-le dans le dos, dit-il, sûr de lui.

\- Retire ton tee-shirt et installe-toi sur le ventre alors, sourit-il.

Harry fit ce qu'il lui demandait pendant que Lee préparait son matériel.

\- Je vais te lancer un léger sort anesthésiant pour atténuer la douleur, elle sera encore présente mais de façon très supportable et ensuite, je vais commencer. Tu es prêt ?

\- Quand tu veux, souffla-t-il en calant sa tête entre ses bras.

\- Alors c'est parti, déclara-t-il.

Harry passa de longues heures allongé sur la table, prenant son mal en patience. Pas que ce soit douloureux grâce au sort anesthésiant, mais ce n'était pas très agréable et il avait la furieuse envie de bouger.

\- Fini ! s'exclama finalement Lee.

\- Enfin, soupira Harry en se redressant aussitôt.

\- Tu n'as pas choisi dans la simplicité, lui rappela-t-il avec amusement. Mais ça en valait la peine, il est vraiment réussi je trouve, viens voir avant que je ne jette le sort pour qu'il puisse bouger.

Lee l'entraina devant le miroir et Harry resta sans voix, il était parfait.

\- Tu es vraiment talentueux, il est magnifique, chuchota-t-il.

\- Merci, sourit-il.

Quand il eut fini de l'admirer, Lee jeta le sort et Harry put le voir commencer à se mouvoir.

\- Tu peux le contrôler, par exemple si tu veux qu'il reste à endroit sans bouger, tu n'as qu'à entrer en connexion avec sa magie, expliqua-t-il. Je te laisse ce parchemin pour t'aider à comprendre comment ça marche et si tu as des questions, tu n'hésites pas à repasser.

Harry hocha la tête en se rhabillant avant de retourner vers le comptoir où Lee l'attendait. Harry le paya et Lee lui donna les dernières recommandations.

En sortant de la boutique, il s'aperçut que la nuit allait bientôt tomber, preuve qu'il était resté un moment à la boutique. Il pressa donc le pas, il ne lui restait que vingt minutes pour rentrer avant que les grilles ne soient fermées pour la nuit.

Il fut donc soulagé lorsqu'il arriva dans le parc et reprit une allure plus modérée pour gagner le château. Il monta aussitôt jusqu'à sa salle commune, souhaitant déposer ses achats avant d'aller diner. Il appréciait les vacances pour cela, avec le peu de personne présente, il pouvait se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour ses repas, n'ayant pas à fuir qui que ce soit. Il y avait en effet une dizaine d'élèves tout au plus par maison et c'était reposant.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il vit le regard du directeur et de Bill se poser sur lui, et Harry les salua d'un vague signe de tête. Il était heureux d'avoir les cheveux un peu plus longs, ainsi son piercing était pour le moment parfaitement dissimulé, même s'il savait qu'il serait bien vite découvert. Bill lui fit d'ailleurs signe de passer le voir après le diner dans ses appartements et Harry accepta avec un sourire.

Il mangea donc tranquillement, conversant avec un élève de sixième année à propos du quidditch. Harry l'aimait bien, Seth, il était calme et ne cherchait jamais à empiéter sur son territoire, se contentant de parler de choses et d'autres sans jamais poser la moindre question sur la guerre ou ses fréquentations amoureuses, ce que tous les autres semblaient vouloir faire.

\- Bonne soirée Seth, dit-il une fois qu'il eut fini de manger.

\- Toi aussi Harry, répondit-il avec un léger sourire.

Harry hocha la tête et prit la direction des appartements de l'ainé des Weasley.

\- Salut, souffla-t-il en entrant.

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée ? lui demanda Bill.

\- J'ai été à Pré-au-Lard sourit-il.

\- Achat de Noël je présume ?

Harry opina et ce fut à ce moment-là que Bill vit la petite nouveauté.

\- Tu t'es fait percer ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Je reprends ma vie en main, dit-il simplement.

\- Ça te va bien, murmura-t-il en attrapant son menton entre ses doigts pour faire pivoter son visage vers lui.

Bill admira quelques secondes le bijou qui ornait l'arcade gauche d'Harry, une simple barre en argent avec une pointe verte à chaque extrémité.

\- Je crois que je voulais quelque chose dans ce genre depuis que j'avais vu le crochet de serpent à ton oreille, j'ai simplement choisi un endroit plus visible, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Ravi d'avoir été ton modèle alors, ricana-t-il en relâchant son menton.

Harry eut cependant l'impression que la chaleur de sa main était toujours présente et il regretta presque qu'il l'ait enlevé.

\- Autre chose de nouveau ? s'enquit-il en récupérant des bièraubeurres.

\- Peut-être mais je ne dirai rien…

\- Attends… Tu es allé chez Lee ?

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- Alors tu t'es fait tatouer, n'est-ce pas ? devina-t-il et Harry ne put que sourire de façon énigmatique. Je suis curieux, un indice ?

\- Non, rit-il mais il vit quelque chose passer dans le regard de Bill, quelque chose qui ressemblait à une lueur de défi.

\- Je finirai bien par découvrir ce que c'est, souffla-t-il à son oreille et Harry se recula en rougissant, sous le regard fier du rouquin.

Ils passèrent finalement une agréable soirée à discuter, Bill essayant de lui tendre des pièges pour savoir ce qu'était son tatouage, sans succès.

Le vingt-cinq décembre, Harry comprit que la mauvaise humeur de Bill était dû au fait qu'il était passé au Terrier le matin même.

\- Hey Bill, sourit-il.

\- Salut, grogna-t-il en le laissant entrer dans ses appartements.

Bill s'affaira quelques minutes à faire du thé, laissant Harry s'installer dans le canapé.

\- Je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point, dit doucement le plus jeune.

\- Ma mère est une garce et a élevé ma petite sœur dans ce sens, marmonna-t-il. Comment Papa a-t-il pu laisser faire ça ? Il a forcément vu que quelque chose n'allait pas !

Harry se leva lentement et lorsqu'il fut derrière Bill, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et le serra doucement, laissant sa tête reposer dans son dos.

\- Calme-toi, murmura-t-il. Ça ne sert à rien de te mettre dans cet état, ce qui est fait ne peut malheureusement plus être modifié alors…

Bill soupira mais apprécia l'étreinte, glissant ses mains dans celles du plus jeune qui reposait sur son ventre.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes et c'est Harry qui se dégagea lorsqu'il estima que Bill était suffisamment calmé. Ce dernier retint cependant une de ses mains en se retournant vers lui.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il en venant déposer un baiser sur sa joue, le faisant rougir.

Harry regagna aussitôt le canapé, tentant de calmer son rythme cardiaque qui s'était emballé au contact des lèvres sur sa joue.

Ils passèrent finalement la soirée à discuter et à se taquiner. Harry avait remarqué qu'ils faisaient de plus en plus ça ces derniers temps, comme s'ils se cherchaient et honnêtement, il ne savait pas où ça allait les mener.

Ce fut au réveillon de la nouvelle année qu'Harry eut sa réponse, lorsqu'à minuit, Bill était simplement venu l'embrasser, et qu'il y répondit comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle à faire.

Harry regagna son dortoir plusieurs heures plus tard, l'esprit un peu perturbé par le baiser qu'il avait échangé avec l'ainé des Weasley. Il avait besoin de faire le point et c'était pour ça qu'il avait fui en direction de la tour Gryffondor dès que l'occasion s'était présentée.

Il ne pouvait de toute façon pas nier le rapprochement qui avait eu lieu avec lui, il le cherchait en permanence depuis un certain temps et il était toujours impatient d'aller le retrouver. Il avait développé une très forte affection pour lui et il n'imaginait même pas qu'il sorte de sa vie, il lui était devenu indispensable.

Harry écarquilla les yeux à cette constatation, il ne s'était réellement pas rendu compte de l'importance qu'avait Bill dans sa vie depuis plusieurs semaines.

\- Pourquoi tout doit toujours être compliqué, marmonna-t-il en se jetant sur son lit. Merlin !

Harry venait de se souvenir que Bill avait eu vingt-huit ans en novembre, ils avaient donc dix ans d'écart. Sans être trop important, il se dit qu'il aurait pu faire plus simple… Et puis, c'était le frère de Ginny, qui était son ex… Et Ron était son meilleur ami…

\- Bravo Harry, tu as encore bien fait les choses, dit-il dans un soupir.

Dans un grognement, il balança ses fringues au pied de son lit et se coucha, bien décidé à dormir quelques heures pour ne pas avoir l'air d'un zombie plus que d'habitude.

Il réussit finalement à dormir six heures, ses cauchemars s'étant transformés, il rêvait maintenant de Bill et les images lui avaient donné chaud, très chaud. Il avait donc bondi dans la douche et avait réglé l'eau pour qu'elle soit bien plus froide que d'habitude.

Après ça, il descendit dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner, où très peu de personnes étaient déjà présentes. Il mangea donc dans le calme et dès qu'il eut terminé, il partit en direction des appartements de Bill, étant bien décidé à éclaircir le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé.

Lorsqu'il entra, Bill était installé à table, en train de terminer son petit déjeuner et Harry remarqua aussitôt ses traits tirés.

\- Mal dormi ? s'enquit-il doucement.

\- Harry ! s'exclama-t-il surpris. Je ne t'avais pas entendu entrer…

\- J'ai vu ça, s'amusa-t-il.

\- Mais oui, ma nuit a été courte, admit-il en l'observant.

Harry opina en allant s'asseoir face à lui.

\- Que me vaut une visite si matinale ? lui demanda Bill qui était sur ses gardes.

\- Je voulais te parler de cette nuit…

\- Evidemment… soupira-t-il. Harry… Je ne pensais pas à ça lorsque j'ai commencé à t'aider mais depuis, j'ai appris à te connaitre, j'ai commencé à t'apprécier de plus en plus alors cette nuit… J'en avais envie, j'en rêvais depuis plusieurs jours de pouvoir t'embrasser alors ne vas pas penser que ce n'était qu'un jeu… avoua-t-il à voix basse, fixant ses yeux sur la table à la fin pour ne pas voir le rejet ou quoi que ce soit d'autre dans le regard d'Harry.

\- C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir, murmura Harry avec un sourire. Et Bill, j'en avais autant envie que toi, ne culpabilise pas pour ça…

Bill releva la tête à ces mots et croisa le regard brillant de sincérité du plus jeune qui s'était levé pour se tenir près de lui. Il n'eut d'ailleurs pas le temps d'assimiler ces mots que déjà des lèvres s'emparaient des siennes pour un baiser des plus tendres.

Ils passèrent ensuite la journée ensemble, parlant beaucoup de la relation qui était en train de naître entre eux. Ils firent le choix de la garder secrète jusqu'à la fin de la scolarité d'Harry, pas que les relations entre professeurs et élèves majeurs soient interdites, simplement pour que le plus jeune ne soit pas harcelé plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Harry avait aussi avoué beaucoup appréhender la réaction des membres de la famille de Bill lorsqu'ils l'apprendraient, notamment Molly et Ginny.

\- On sait tous les deux qu'elles vont mal le prendre Harry, dit doucement Bill. Et honnêtement, leurs avis ne m'intéressent pas après ce qu'elles ont essayé de te faire, rajouta-t-il avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la colère dans la voix. Je sais que les autres n'y verront aucun problème et qu'ils nous féliciteront, ne te soucis donc pas de ma mère et de ma sœur, que je ne suis même pas sûr de vouloir encore appeler comme ça…

Harry acquiesça à ces paroles rassurantes tout en restant dans l'étau protecteur que formaient les bras du plus vieux. Il s'y sentait à sa place et cela avait surtout un effet plus apaisant sur lui que n'importe quel mot.

Finalement, Harry ne quitta que très peu les appartements de Bill pour les derniers jours de vacances. Il prenait toujours au moins un repas par jour dans la Grande Salle et faisait quelques passages dans sa salle commune, histoire que ses condisciples n'y voient aucun changement et chaque soir, il sortait de son dortoir grâce à sa cape d'invisibilité afin de passer la nuit avec l'ancien briseur de sorts.

Harry voulait en profiter un maximum car il savait qu'avec le retour des autres élèves, il ne pourrait pas se faufiler aussi facilement dans les appartements de Bill sans attirer un peu plus l'attention. Il s'était aussi mis d'accord avec Bill pour mettre au moins Hermione au courant de leur relation. Harry ne supportait en effet pas de cacher autant de choses à celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur. Harry savait aussi que Bill allait parler avec son frère Charlie, celui-ci ayant toujours été son confident.

Aussi, dès que le diner de fin de vacances fut terminé, Harry entraina Hermione dans la salle sur demande, ne voulant pas être dérangé pendant plusieurs heures.

\- Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit-elle soucieuse dès qu'ils furent installés dans un canapé moelleux.

\- J'ai beaucoup de choses à t'apprendre Hermione, tellement que je ne sais pas par où commencer, soupira-t-il.

\- Par le début, dit-elle simplement. Ou par ce qui t'a rendu ton sourire… Ou par cette soudaine envie de piercing, rajouta-t-elle amusée.

\- Tu ne m'aides pas là, tu le sais ? grommela-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione éclata de rire et Harry se détendit.

-Bien, souffla-t-il en mettant de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Tout a commencé en novembre dernier, lorsque Bill Weasley m'a sauvé de Ginny qui me poursuivait dans un couloir. Ce jour-là, je suis passé devant la porte de ses appartements en courant et il m'a attrapé, m'entrainant à l'intérieur. Au début, j'ignorais qui était mon sauveur du moment mais je lui en étais reconnaissant et lorsque j'ai vu qui c'était, j'ai été surpris. Il m'a avoué qu'il s'était rendu compte du comportement plus que déplacé de sa sœur et qu'il avait décidé de m'aider, en me donnant accès à ses appartements. Ce jour-là, on a beaucoup discuté et il m'a dit de ne pas hésiter à considérer ses appartements comme un refuge si j'en avais besoin. Bien sûr, tu sais à quel point je peux être têtu donc je n'y ai pas mis les pieds pendant plusieurs semaines, admit-il et son amie eut un sourire amusé. Bref, ce n'est qu'une nuit, après un nouveau cauchemar, que j'ai décidé de m'y rendre. Une fois là-bas, je me suis installé dans le canapé et je me suis rendormi, jusqu'à ce que Bill me sorte d'un mauvais rêve… Cette nuit-là, j'ai appris beaucoup de choses, et pas des bonnes car le lendemain, Bill, avec l'autorisation du directeur, m'emmenait à Gringotts…

\- C'est donc là que tu avais disparu tout un week-end ? lui demanda Hermione. Tu étais sur le Chemin de Traverse ?

\- Oui, et les nouvelles à la banque ont été très mauvaises, dit-il sombrement.

Harry lui raconta alors tout ce qu'il avait appris ce jour-là : le fait que Dumbledore avait été son tuteur magique et l'avait gardé dans l'ignorance la plus totale de ses droits, tout en piochant allégrement dans son coffre, le contrat de mariage qu'il avait établi avec Molly Weasley dans le but de le faire épouser Ginny et bien sûr, le fait que le testament de ses parents avait été totalement bafoué.

Dire qu'Hermione était choquée après toutes ces révélations était un euphémisme, Harry ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.

\- Comment a-t-il pu ? Comment celui qui se faisait passer pour le fervent opposant à Voldemort a-t-il pu te faire ça ? C'est honteux ! Scandaleux ! s'écria-t-elle hors d'elle alors qu'elle s'était levée pour faire les cent pas.

\- Ça va Hermione, reviens t'asseoir, dit-il doucement en se levant pour la ramener près de lui dans le canapé.

\- Comment fais-tu pour être aussi calme ? lui demanda-t-elle après avoir soufflé un grand coup.

\- J'ai déjà craqué et j'ai eu le temps de digérer tout ça, même si ça fait toujours très mal lorsque j'y repense, répondit-il en gardant la main de son amie dans la sienne. Et Bill m'a beaucoup aidé. Il y a aussi un avocat en train de préparer un procès contre les journalistes et un autre pour dévoiler la vérité sur Dumbledore…

\- Où as-tu déniché un avocat ? s'enquit-elle surprise.

\- Bill, dit-il simplement pour toute réponse. Je te l'ai dit, il m'a beaucoup aidé depuis tout ce temps… Il m'a rassuré, il a supporté mes crises de colères et de larmes, il a été là, il a su être là à un moment où j'avais l'impression de me noyer, de ne plus contrôler ma propre vie…

\- Tu l'apprécies beaucoup n'est-ce pas ? devina-t-elle et Harry ne put qu'opiner. Alors je suis heureuse qu'il soit là, qu'il ait réussi là où nous avons échoué…

\- Vous n'avez pas échoué Hermione, j'ai simplement refusé votre aide, m'isolant bien trop souvent… Bill m'a poussé à bout, je suis certain que c'était ce qu'il cherchait d'ailleurs… Il m'a mis en colère et lorsque j'ai eu fini de crier, j'ai simplement craqué, parce qu'au final, c'était ce dont j'avais besoin pour aller mieux… Je suis désolée de te dire ça Hermione, mais je ne pense pas que l'un de vous y serait parvenu, on était trop proche, vous connaissiez déjà toute ma vie parce que vous avez toujours été près de moi avec Ron mais là… Bill ignorait beaucoup de choses, il les a simplement devinées, me poussant à me livrer sur des choses douloureuses et au final, je lui en suis reconnaissant, tout comme je le suis envers vous pour m'avoir soutenu malgré mon état plutôt dépressif…

Hermione sourit et attira celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère tout contre elle. Enfin elle le retrouvait, il était de nouveau lui-même et ça faisait beaucoup de bien, il lui avait manqué.

\- Pourquoi Ron n'est-il pas là ? le questionna-t-elle finalement.

\- Parce qu'il y a autre chose que je dois t'avouer et je préfère que Ron ne soit pas au courant pour le moment… soupira-t-il. Hermione, il se trouve que je suis gay, ou au moins bi en fait, je ne sais pas trop…

\- Je dirais plus gay que bi même, et donc ?

\- Quoi ? Ça ne te surprend pas plus que ça ? releva-t-il surpris.

\- Non, je m'en doutais, admit-elle. Depuis bien plus longtemps que tu ne l'imagines… Depuis le fiasco de ta relation avec Cho. Tu étais bien trop détaché et surtout, je trouvais que ton regard se perdait un peu trop souvent sur les fessiers masculins de cette école, railla-t-elle, ce qui le fit rougir.

\- Hermione ! protesta-t-il en lui balançant un coussin dessus, ce qui ne fit que la faire rire de plus belle. Bien, donc si je te dis que je sors avec Bill Weasley, ça ne te choquera pas plus que ça…

\- Et bien non, pas depuis ton récit en tout cas, rétorqua-t-elle après s'être calmée. Tu m'aurais balancé cette info avant, oui j'aurais été plus que choquée mais avec la façon dont tu viens de me parler de lui, je ne voyais pas la chose autrement.

\- Tu es beaucoup trop perspicace pour mon propre bien, soupira-t-il faussement dépité. Bon et toi alors ?

\- Quoi moi ? demanda-t-elle soudain sur la défensive.

\- Oh je ne sais pas… Ton petit rapprochement avec Théo peut-être ? déclara-t-il en faisant mine de réfléchir.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, nia-t-elle en rougissant et ce fut au tour d'Harry de rigoler.

Il la taquina pendant plusieurs minutes à ce sujet, sachant que ce n'était plus qu'une question de jours avant qu'il ne retrouve sa meilleure amie entre les bras du Serpentard.

\- Qu'en dit Ron d'ailleurs ?

\- On est passé à autre chose Harry, on n'est pas fait pour être ensemble et on en a parfaitement conscience, sourit-elle.

\- J'en suis heureux alors, je n'aimerais pas voir mes deux meilleurs amis se déchirer pour ça…

\- J'en serai tout aussi malheureuse après tout ce qu'on a traversé tous les trois… Comptes-tu parler à Ron de ta relation avec Bill ? s'enquit-elle finalement.

\- Pas dans l'immédiat, je vais commencer par lui dire que je suis gay et j'aviserais en fonction de sa réaction, répondit-il. Et toi, est-il déjà au courant pour Théo ?

\- Il n'y a rien avec Théo…

\- Mais c'est pour bientôt, alors ? la coupa-t-il.

\- Il ne sait rien, grommela-t-elle et Harry esquissa un sourire moqueur.

\- Donc nous aurons tous les deux des choses à lui apprendre à ce que je vois, c'est toujours mieux de savoir qu'on n'est pas tout seul, rit-il.

Hermione soupira mais ne put qu'acquiescer aux paroles de son meilleur ami.

Ils discutèrent finalement encore un moment avant de rejoindre leur salle commune, où Ron se demandait où ils avaient disparu. Harry répondit simplement qu'il avait besoin d'un coup de main pour boucler son devoir de métamorphose qui était à rendre le lendemain et Ron n'avait pas insisté, ne voulant pas parler des cours ce soir.

Les jours puis les semaines avaient continué de passer et Harry avait fini par avouer à Ron son attirance pour les hommes et il l'avait très bien pris.

\- Tant que tu n'as pas de vu sur moi, je n'y vois aucun problème, avait-il répondu. Tu sais, mes frères Bill et Charlie sont gays alors que Fred et George jouent sur les deux tableaux…

Harry avait hoché la tête, heureux, sans oser préciser qu'il était parfaitement au courant des préférences de Bill, et de Charlie par celui-ci.

Hermione était aussi officiellement avec Théo, bien qu'ils ne s'affichaient pas trop pour le moment. Harry était content pour eux, d'autant plus que là encore, Ron les avait surpris en prenant très bien la nouvelle. La guerre l'avait vraiment fait murir et ses deux meilleurs amis en étaient heureux.

Harry était de moins en moins renfermé, et ses amis se demandaient ce qui était à l'origine de ce changement. Ginny continuait de le suivre partout et il lui avait déjà jeté plusieurs fois des sorts pour pouvoir avoir quelques jours de paix. Cependant, rien ne semblait pouvoir la décourager et Harry savait que sans Bill, il aurait déjà craqué.

Aussi, Harry fut plus que soulagé de voir arriver les vacances de Pâques car il savait que Ginny rentrait au Terrier. Cependant, Ron restait à Poudlard, n'en pouvant plus de sa sœur et Harry voyait là une bonne occasion de le mettre au courant de se relation avec son frère ainé. Hermione décida aussi de passer ses vacances à Poudlard, tout comme son petit ami et ses amis.

Le premier soir, ils se retrouvèrent donc tous dans la salle sur demande afin de passer un peu de temps ensemble en buvant de la bièraubeurre et mangeant des bonbons en tout genre. On trouva donc Hermione, Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus et Neville pour les Gryffondors, Daphnée, Eleanor, Tracey, Drago, Théo et Blaise pour les Serpentards, Luna, Lisa et Su pour les Serdaigles et enfin, Susan et Hannah pour les Poufsouffles.

Harry songea que ça faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passer une soirée ainsi, avec ses amis et ça faisait beaucoup de bien. Ils discutèrent de tout et rien, de leur avenir en dehors de l'école et tous étaient quelque peu effrayé par cela. Dean et Seamus avaient, tout comme Harry, été rendre une petite visite à Lee, à Pré-au-Lard et l'un comme l'autre ne s'en cachait pas.

\- Nev, la prochaine fois on t'emmène là-bas ! s'exclama Seamus et tous virent le visage du dit Neville se décomposer.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Neville, on ira se cacher, intervint Luna en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Aller Luna, on te le rendra en un seul morceau ! promit Dean.

\- Hors de questions les gars, déclara finalement Neville.

\- Même Harry y a été ! Et regarde, c'est super sexy son piercing, fit Seamus.

\- Le tien l'est encore plus, souffla Blaise en jetant un regard des plus appréciateur sur l'irlandais.

Pour tous réponse, Seamus lui tira la langue, dévoilant le petit bijou qui l'ornait. Cependant, personne ne put l'admirer bien longtemps puisque Blaise lui sauta dessus, faisant disparaitre sa langue dans sa propre bouche.

\- Depuis le temps qu'il se plaignait de ne pas pouvoir embrasser Seamus, grommela Daphnée.

\- Pourtant, Seam' a tenté d'attirer son attention à plusieurs reprises, rit Dean.

\- Il faut croire qu'ils étaient aussi aveugles l'un que l'autre, s'amusa Drago.

\- Oui et il va enfin arrêter de me bassiner avec des Blaise par-ci et des Blaise par-là, dit Dean.

\- Je t'emmerde Dean, grogna Seamus en se décollant légèrement de Blaise.

\- Et d'ailleurs, on va vous souhaiter une bonne nuit, intervint Blaise en se relevant, entrainant Seamus à sa suite.

\- Interdiction d'aller dans notre dortoir Blaise ! s'exclama Drago.

\- Pareil pour toi Seam', précisa Dean.

\- Comme si on allait aller dans un des dortoirs, il y a des endroits bien plus tranquille, dit simplement Blaise avant de prendre la fuite avec le Gryffondor.

\- Ceci étant dit, Seam' a raison, c'est super sexy un piercing à l'arcade Harry, je serais gay je t'aurais déjà sauté dessus, soupira faussement Dean.

Harry éclata de rire, préférant ne pas relever et risquer de se dévoiler.

\- Je suis sûr qu'une fille te mettra le grappin dessus, l'anneau à l'oreille te va vraiment bien, sourit Théo.

\- Peut-être, n'empêche qu'il faut que vous passiez à la boutique de Lee ! Ce gars est vraiment talentueux, ses dessins sont justes magnifiques ! Je pense y retourner pour me faire tatouer, ça serait un honneur de porter un de ces chefs d'œuvre ! rajouta Dean.

\- Je suis d'accord, l'approuva Harry.

\- Tu comptes te faire tatouer ? releva Ron.

Harry hésita une seconde, une de trop car tous le regardèrent étrangement.

\- Attends, tu t'es déjà fait tatouer ? devina Drago et Harry su qu'il était foutu alors il hocha simplement la tête.

\- Waouh ! s'exclamèrent plusieurs de ses amis.

\- Tu nous montres ? demanda Neville.

\- Non, sourit-il avec amusement. J'aimerais que la première personne qui le verra soit particulière à mes yeux…

\- Alors trouve-toi vite un mec, grogna Dean.

\- Un mec ? s'enquit Susan.

\- Oh aller Harry, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es hétéro ? rit Dean.

Harry échangea un regard avec sa meilleure amie, qui semblait lui dire, débrouille-toi, tu t'es mis dans cette situation tout seul, puis avec son meilleur ami, qui ne vint pas plus à son secours.

\- Il se pourrait bien que je sois gay oui, soupira-t-il et Dean leva son verre vers lui avant d'en boire une gorgée.

\- Bien, quelqu'un d'autres à des révélations à faire ? les interrogea-t-il joyeusement. L'une de vous serait aller rendre visite à Lee peut-être ?

A cette question, Susan et Hannah rougirent, attirant l'attention de Dean qui commença à les bombarder de questions.

\- Il est chaud Dean ce soir, ricana Drago.

\- Je crois qu'il aimerait bien qu'une certaine Lisa le voit un peu différemment, révéla Neville.

\- Ils ont juste à arrêter de jouer au chat et à la souris, intervint Su. Ils m'agacent lorsqu'ils sont ensemble, pas capable de se déclarer alors qu'ils en meurent d'envie, l'un comme l'autre.

\- Promis, on bottera les fesses de Dean s'il ne fait rien ce soir, rit Harry.

\- Et j'en ferais de même avec Lisa, promit à son tour Su.

Les deux pauvres Poufsouffles finirent par avouer qu'elles s'étaient faites tatouer mais Dean n'obtint aucune information de plus. De toute façon, Tracey et Eleanor s'étaient mêlées à la discussion et avaient entrepris de défendre les deux jeunes filles, solidarité féminine parait-il. Toujours est-il que Dean avait abandonné, surtout que Lisa s'était mise à le questionner.

La soirée avait continué ainsi, entre rire, discussion et allusion plus ou moins salace pour certains tandis que d'autres se draguaient d'une façon loin d'être discrète.

Aussi, Harry était heureux que Seamus et Blaise soient partis, car ils étaient les deux seuls qui auraient pu potentiellement le draguer. Il s'amusa donc avec Drago de Dean et Lisa qui se tournaient autour tandis que Tracey faisait du rendre dedans à Hannah.

Les paris étaient donc lancés pour les autres, à savoir quel couple serait le premier à se former.

\- Du coup, tu n'as pas trouvé ton bonheur ici ? demanda soudain Daphnée à Harry, le sortant de ses pensées.

\- Quoi ? releva-t-il confus, la faisant rire.

\- Je te demandais si tu avais des vues sur quelqu'un, reformula-t-elle. Parce qu'il y a un bon nombre de garçons qui sont de ton bord…

\- Oh… Et bien j'imagine que je n'y ai pas vraiment fait attention pour le moment, répondit-il en cachant sa nervosité.

\- Ou alors, tu as déjà quelqu'un en-dehors de l'école ? tenta-t-elle en l'observant.

\- Non, dit-il. Et toi ?

\- Je suis libre comme l'air, s'amusa-t-elle.

Harry sourit mais n'insista pas, il était sur une pente dangereuse et il aimerait bien que Ron soit au courant avant qu'il en parle à quiconque d'autre.

Il fut bien trop tôt l'heure pour eux de retourner à leur dortoir car même si c'était les vacances, le couvre-feu était toujours présent, bien que plus tardif.

Alors que tous se saluaient, Tracey embrassa Hannah, qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir furieusement.

\- Tu me dois cinq gallions Drago, souffla Harry. Je t'avais dit que les Gryffondors étaient timides dans les relations et que Tracey ferait le premier pas…

\- Vous êtes courageux que quand ça vous arrange, marmonna-t-il en lui donnant ses gallions.

\- Au plaisir de parier de nouveau avec toi, murmura-t-il amusé tout en voyant de l'argent qui changeait de main entre leurs amis.

Ils se regroupèrent ensuite tous par maison et partirent en direction de leur salle commune.

\- Tu n'es qu'un crétin Dean, lâcha Harry.

\- Ouai mec, t'aurais au moins pu embrasser Lisa ! Elle attendait que ça ! renchérit Ron.

\- Vous êtes sûr ? leur demanda-t-il.

\- Bien sûr, dit simplement Neville. Vous êtes juste autant aveugle l'un que l'autre…

\- Fonce, rajouta Hermione.

Dean se retourna alors et partit en courant, rattrapant les trois filles de Serdaigle. Lorsqu'il fut à leur hauteur, il l'attrapa par la taille avant de simplement déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Pas trop tôt, grogna Su à côté, approuvée par Luna.

\- Bonne nuit Lisa, souffla-t-il en se détachant d'elle avant de repartir vers les autres Gryffondors qui l'attendaient.

\- Bonne nuit Dean, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire béat sur le visage.

Une fois de retour dans leur dortoir, et après avoir charrié Dean gentiment tout le long du trajet, tous allèrent rapidement se coucher, constatant cependant l'absence de Seamus mais personne ne s'en inquiéta.

Harry attendit que ses camarades de dortoir se soit endormit avant de se glisser sous sa cape d'invisibilité pour rejoindre les appartements de Bill.

Il ne fut pas étonné de le trouver endormi, il eut donc juste à entrer en douceur dans le lit pour tenter de ne pas le réveiller.

\- Harry ? marmonna Bill.

\- Dors, murmura-t-il en venant se coller contre lui.

Bill hocha vaguement la tête avant de se rendormir aussitôt et Harry ne tarda pas à en faire de même.

Deux autres jours passèrent avant qu'Harry ne se décide à révéler sa relation avec Bill à Ron. Il en avait d'ailleurs longuement discuté avec lui et ils en étaient arrivés à la conclusion que la nouvelle passerait mieux si c'était Harry qui lui disait. Bill pensait en effet que son jeune frère le prendrait plutôt mal si c'était lui qui lui apprenait.

Harry profita donc du fait qu'ils soient partis voler tous les deux pour aborder le sujet.

\- Au fait Ron, je dois t'avouer quelque chose…

\- Tu sors avec quelqu'un ?

\- Comment ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Tu disparais régulièrement la nuit et je ne sais pas, il y a une étincelle de vie qui s'est rallumé chez toi depuis quelque temps… déclara-t-il. Et donc, qui est l'heureux élu ? s'enquit-il sur un ton léger.

\- Ton frère, soupira-t-il.

\- Quoi ? releva-t-il en écarquillant les yeux. L'un des jumeaux ? Non… Tu ne les as pas vu souvent… Est-ce que… Bill ? devina-t-il choqué et Harry opina.

\- Désolé Ron…

Ron ne répondit rien et Harry vit qu'il encaissait la nouvelle. Il attendit donc patiemment qu'il veuille bien reprendre la parole, angoissant cependant sur ce qu'il allait pouvoir lui dire.

\- C'est… Inattendu, dit-il enfin. Je ne sais même pas quoi en penser… Je veux dire, Bill a dix ans de plus que nous et c'est notre professeur, déjà que ça, c'était bizarre mais maintenant… Enfin tu es avec mon grand frère alors… Je suis content pour toi, ne vas pas penser le contraire, j'ai vu le changement chez toi mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que toi et mon frère… En fait non, je ne veux pas penser à ça parce que c'est…

Et là, Harry ne put rien faire d'autre que d'éclater de rire face à la confusion de son meilleur ami qui ne savait pas quoi dire ou penser.

\- Merde Harry, c'est pas drôle ! protesta-t-il.

Harry tenta de se contenir mais l'air qu'afficha Ron ne l'aida pas du tout. Finalement, ce fut Ron qui se laissa gagner par l'hilarité de son meilleur ami et ils ne purent plus s'arrêter pendant de longues minutes, si bien qu'ils furent obligés de rejoindre le sol pour leur sécurité.

**-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

Harry ne pouvait nier être heureux car grâce à Bill, il avait retrouvé un certain équilibre. Cependant, ses nuits étaient toujours le témoin de ses démons, même s'il avait maintenant quelqu'un pour le rassurer et le ramener à la réalité. Malgré tout, il voyait l'inquiétude dans le regard de Bill et cela suffisait à la faire culpabiliser.

Bill lui conseillait souvent d'aller voir quelqu'un pour exorciser tout ça mais il n'en avait pas le courage. En réalité, il avait honte, ce que Bill avait très bien compris.

Finalement, ce fut grâce à Severus qu'Harry réussit à franchir le pas. Ce jour-là, Harry s'était endormi sur le canapé des appartements de Bill en attendant que celui-ci termine ses cours. C'est ainsi que le trouva Severus en entrant, gémissant et s'agitant dans son sommeil. Il prit quelques instants pour l'observer avant de se décider à le réveiller.

\- Potter ? Potter, réveillez-vous, dit-il en le secouant doucement. Aller Harry, revenez à la réalité, tout ce que vous voyez est terminé…

Harry se redressa brusquement, les pupilles complètement dilatées tandis que sa baguette atterrissait dans sa main.

\- Ça va Harry, il n'y a aucun danger, dit-il calmement.

Harry resta quelques secondes en alerte avant de ranger sa baguette en soupirant.

\- Désolé professeur, souffla-t-il.

Severus ne répondit rien, posant cependant un regard soucieux sur le plus jeune.

\- Il y a de nombreuses années, après le décès de votre mère, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à remonter la pente, commença-t-il. Elle était, comme vous le savez, la sœur que je n'ai jamais eue… Je suis alors entré dans une phase d'autodestruction, jusqu'à ce que je pousse la porte d'un cabinet de psycomage. Pendant de nombreux mois je m'y suis rendu, parfois jusqu'à trois fois par semaine. Je m'en suis sorti grâce à elle… Alors je sais que ce n'est pas facile, que votre fierté est au moins aussi grande que la mienne mais il n'y aucune honte à avoir besoin d'aide… Voici sa carte, déclara-t-il en la déposant sur la table basse. Elle est très compétente et soumise au secret professionnel, tout ce que vous lui direz ne sortira pas de son bureau.

Severus se détourna alors et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Et Harry, vous n'êtes pas faible, vous en avez juste beaucoup trop vu, rajouta-t-il avant de sortir.

Harry resta assis, le regard rivé sur la carte que lui avait laissé le directeur. Dessus, il n'y avait qu'un nom, Loren McCarthy, et une adresse à Pré-au-Lard.

Après de longues minutes à ne pas savoir si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise idée, Harry se releva et récupéra la carte qu'il glissa dans une de ses poches. Il se rendit ensuite dans sa salle commune pour noter qu'il partait à Pré-au-Lard puis récupéra une longue cape noire avec une capuche pour pouvoir passer incognito. Après ça, il quitta le château sans savoir que dans son bureau, Severus esquissait un sourire en recevant l'information que le jeune homme se rendait au village.

Harry chercha la rue pendant un moment avant de la trouver. Elle était en effet très peu fréquentée et difficile à voir, cachée entre deux habitations. Enfin, il poussa la porte du cabinet de la psycomage, se demandant comment Snape avait trouvé cet endroit.

Une fois dans la salle d'attente, Harry sentit l'angoisse monter en lui. Il avait même gardé sa cape, ne voulant pas que quiconque le voit ici.

Après une dizaine de minutes d'attente, une femme vint le chercher. Elle devait avoir une quarantaine d'année tout au plus, de longs cheveux noirs encadrant un visage fin et de beaux yeux bleus en amande qui brillaient de bienveillance.

\- Bonjour, le salua-t-elle. Je vous laisse me suivre.

\- Bonjour, murmura Harry, surpris qu'elle n'ait fait aucune remarque face à son visage dissimulé.

Harry se leva donc avec raideur et son stress monta encore d'un cran lorsque la porte du bureau fut refermée derrière eux.

\- Sachez maintenant que personne ne peut voir ou entendre ce qui se passera dans ce bureau, aussi, votre identité restera connue de moi seule, déclara-t-elle.

\- Merci, soupira-t-il en enlevant sa cape. J'ai suffisamment fait la une des journaux ces dernières années.

\- En effet, votre visage m'est familier Mr Potter, dit-elle sur un ton désolé. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- D'abord m'appeler Harry, répondit-il. Ensuite… Ensuite je suppose que j'ai besoin d'aide… J'ai besoin de réussir à dormir sans être hanté par la guerre, souffla-t-il.

\- Avez-vous déjà été suivi Harry ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Jamais.

Harry la vit froncer les sourcils avant de prendre des notes sur un carnet.

\- C'est mal ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

\- Non, c'est simplement un peu étrange avec ce que je sais de vous Harry mais nous allons en parler.

\- Que voulez-vous savoir ? s'enquit-il sur la défensive.

\- Comprenez bien que mon but est de vous faire aller mieux Harry, que chaque question que je vous poserai ne sera pas de la curiosité de ma part mais une façon pour moi de mieux vous comprendre dans l'objectif de vous aider, déclara-t-elle d'une voix posée.

\- Je vais essayer de garder ça dans un coin de ma tête, soupira-t-il.

\- Bien, maintenant, j'aimerais que vous me parliez de votre enfance.

\- Mon enfance ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Oui, j'aimerais savoir dans quel genre de foyer vous avez grandi jusqu'à ce que vous rejoigniez Poudlard, précisa-t-elle.

\- J'ai grandi chez des moldus abusifs, il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre à ajouter, grommela-t-il.

\- Je pense au contraire qu'il y a beaucoup à dire sur ce sujet, fit-elle doucement.

Harry essaya de cacher son agacement, il n'aimait pas parler des Dursley, pour lui, c'était une partie de sa vie qui était enterrée.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire, dit-il de nouveau. Une partie de moi à commencer à vivre à partir de onze ans, l'autre en mai dernier, lorsque Voldemort a enfin quitté ce monde.

\- Et qui sont ces deux parties ? lui demanda-t-elle, acceptant de mettre de côté le sujet de son enfance pour le moment.

\- Le Survivant et Harry, répondit-il sincèrement et Loren en fut troublée.

\- Harry n'est-il pas le Survivant ? questionna-t-elle, voulant comprendre ce qu'il entendait par-là.

\- Harry s'est caché derrière le Survivant pendant toute ces années et aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas sûr de savoir qui je suis vraiment… Je veux dire, je suis Harry mais pour les gens, je dois être le Survivant alors parfois, je me perds entre les deux, déclara-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Loren continua de lui poser des questions et elle comprit rapidement qu'une partie du problème résidait dans cette double personnalité. Harry n'avait jamais été lui-même, la population sorcière l'avait mis sur un piédestal et il avait dû apprendre très jeune à gérer cette célébrité qu'il haïssait.

A la fin de cette première séance, Loren avait déjà une bonne idée de la marche à suivre avec le jeune homme. Il allait cependant falloir qu'il accepte d'aller se fournir en potion de sommeil sans rêve, cela allait être indispensable.

\- Alors Harry, il serait bien si vous réussissiez à venir me voir deux fois par semaine, déclara-t-elle.

\- C'est le directeur qui m'a donné votre nom, j'imagine qu'avec un mot de votre part, je pourrai venir après les cours…

\- Que dites-vous de lundi et jeudi ? proposa-t-elle.

\- C'est très bien, approuva-t-il.

\- Ensuite, j'aimerais que vous commenciez à prendre de la potion de sommeil sans rêve.

\- Ne faut-il pas un suivi avec cette potion ?

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous lâcher dans la nature Harry, je suis certes psycomage mais avant ça, j'exerçais en tant que médicomage, j'ai donc parfaitement le droit de faire des prescriptions. Donc si je vous fais une ordonnance, allez-vous aller en chercher ?

\- Je suppose que oui, souffla-t-il.

\- Bien, sourit-elle en rédigeant une ordonnance.

Pendant que Loren prenait ses dernières notes, Harry réfléchissait déjà à où il allait pouvoir se fournir. Slughorn n'était pas une option car ses potions, bien qu'étant bonnes, n'étaient pas toujours parfaites et surtout, il ne voulait pas lui être redevable de quelque chose. Il excluait aussi Pomfresh car il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit au courant de ses problèmes, même s'il devait reconnaître qu'elle aurait pu l'aider s'il avait eu le courage d'aller la voir. Ne restait que deux options, se rendre à Sainte-Mangouste ou demander à Snape.

\- Donc, pour ce qui est de la potion de sommeil, elle est, comme vous le savez surement, très addictive, vous allez donc devoir suivre scrupuleusement ma prescription, déclara Loren, le sortant de ses pensées. Vous allez commencer avec une dose trois soirs de suite puis un soir sans, et ce, pendant deux semaines. Nous ferons le point chaque semaine ensemble de toute façon mais si vous trouvez qu'il y a un problème avec cette prise, venez immédiatement me voir.

Harry opina tandis qu'il avait fait son choix, il ira voir Snape.

\- Une dernière chose Harry, je dispose de divers bijoux qui ont la particularité de dissimuler l'identité de la personne qui les porte, sauf pour ceux étant au courant. Je vous en confie donc un pour que vous puissiez venir me voir sans angoisser d'avantage, que préférez-vous ? lui demanda-t-elle en sortant une boite de son bureau.

Harry écarquilla légèrement les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à cette proposition.

\- Je vais prendre la bague en argent, murmura-t-il finalement. Merci, rajouta-t-il avec reconnaissance.

Loren acquiesça et lui remit la bague qu'il avait choisi avant de le congédier.

Harry sortit donc très pensif de cette rencontre avec sa nouvelle psycomage. Il sentait au fond de lui que ces séances allaient lui faire du bien mais il allait pour ça devoir laisser Harry sortir et se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute du Survivant. Ce n'était pas lui, et ça ne l'avait jamais été.

Une fois rentré au château, Harry prit aussitôt la direction du bureau du directeur. Ce dernier lui avait donné le mot de passe la semaine dernière, il espérait juste qu'il ne l'avait pas déjà changé. A son plus grand soulagement, la gargouille s'anima et il put monter jusqu'au bureau.

Une fois devant la porte, il souffla un grand coup et frappa doucement.

\- Entrez, fit la voix de Severus.

\- Bonjour Monsieur, dit-il d'une petite voix. Je voulais vous remercier pour la carte et aussi vous demander si vous pouviez me fournir de la potion de sommeil…

\- Si vous avez une ordonnance, il n'y a aucun soucis Harry, répondit-il en l'observant.

\- Bien sûr, souffla-t-il en la sortant de sa poche.

Severus la récupéra et lut avec attention la prescription.

\- Un elfe de maison déposera une fiole sur votre table de nuit chaque soir où vous en aurez besoin, que ce soit dans votre dortoir ou dans la chambre de Bill, déclara-t-il.

\- Merci beaucoup, soupira-t-il, soulagé.

\- J'espère que ces séances vous aideront Harry, dit-il avant que celui-ci ne s'en aille.

Le soir même, Harry avait avoué à Bill qu'il avait commencé une thérapie et celui-ci en avait été heureux, espérant que le plus jeune franchisse le pas depuis un moment déjà.

**-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

C'est ainsi qu'Harry démarra une nouvelle routine, avec ses rendez-vous avec Loren les lundis et jeudis. Au fur et à mesure de ces séances, il se rendait compte que de nombreux sujets étaient tabous pour lui. Loren essayait en effet de le faire parler de son enfance mais il n'y parvenait pas, il préférait occulter le traitement qu'il avait reçu, ayant honte de s'être laissé faire ainsi. Un jour, il craqua cependant.

\- Merde ! cria-t-il en se levant. Vous voulez savoir ? Et bien je vais vous dire ! J'ai vécu dix ans dans un placard sous un escalier, j'ai subi les privations de nourriture et les coups ! J'étais leur esclave ! Un esclave qui s'occupait du jardin, en plein été comme en plein hiver ! Un esclave qui préparait de somptueux repas sans avoir le droit d'en manger la moindre miette ! Un esclave qui devait faire briller le moindre recoin de la maison et lorsque j'y parvenais, mon cousin se débrouillait toujours pour resalir quelque part pour avoir le plaisir de me voir puni de nouveau ! Voilà ce qu'a été mon enfance alors il n'y a rien à en dire, cracha-t-il. Ah oui, et je ne devais jamais ramener une note supérieure à celle de mon cousin, après tout, le monstre que j'étais ne pouvait pas être plus intelligent que leur fils adoré !

Harry avait fini cette tirade à bout de souffle, sa magie crépitant aux bouts de ses doigts et il peinait à la garder en lui, comme à chaque fois que le sujet des Dursley était abordé.

\- Je pense toujours qu'il y a beaucoup de chose à dire sur votre enfance Harry, déclara doucement Loren. On vous a rabaissé pendant toutes ces années et cela a laissé des marques sur la personne que vous êtes devenue. L'image de Survivant que vous vous êtes forgé est forte, n'a peur de rien et a beaucoup de courage. Elle est là pour vous protéger des autres mais aussi de vous-même, c'est votre façon de faire face à vos traumatismes. Je ne dis pas que c'est quelque chose de bénéfique, c'est simplement la seule façon que vous avez trouvé de gérer votre enfance et votre célébrité. Derrière cette carapace, je suis persuadée qu'il reste le petit garçon apeuré, maltraité et perdu que vous étiez et dans le fond, que vous êtes toujours car personne ne vous a aidé à y faire face.

Harry fut bouche-bée par cette tirade, ne s'attendant pas à une telle analyse. Au fond de lui, il sentit que quelque chose venait d'éclater à l'entente de ces mots, qu'une barrière venait de céder sans qu'il ne sache vraiment laquelle.

De son côté, Loren était heureuse qu'Harry se soit enfin livré sur ce sujet. Au fil des semaines, elle avait bien vu la façon qu'il avait de se fermer dès qu'elle cherchait à savoir comment il avait grandi. Elle avait donc choisi, dans un premier temps, de laisser le sujet de côté tout en y faisant parfois référence. Et enfin, aujourd'hui, les vannes s'étaient ouvertes et il avait pu évacuer une partie de la souffrance qu'il avait accumulé pendant toutes ces années. C'était un grand pas en avant pour le jeune homme.

**-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

La fin de l'année arriva rapidement et avec elle, les différents examens. Harry ne s'était pas encore décidé sur ce qu'il allait faire en septembre prochain, plusieurs formations l'intéressant. Du côté de ses amis, Hermione avait envoyé un dossier dans la faculté de droit tout comme Drago, Susan et Su, Théo et Daphnée en médicomagie, Neville et Hannah en botanique et enfin, Ron allait tenter sa chance chez les aurors avec Blaise et Dean. Les autres étaient comme Harry, en pleine réflexion sur leur avenir.

La seule chose qu'Harry était sûr, c'était qu'il ne voulait surtout pas que Bill sorte de sa vie alors la fin de l'année lui faisait, malgré tout, un peu peur.

\- Bill, qu'as-tu prévu pour l'an prochain ? s'enquit-il à quelques jours du départ du train.

\- Je reste ici en tant que professeur, répondit-il en l'attirant dans ses bras. Et je ne te quitte pas, rajouta-t-il doucement, ayant senti l'angoisse du plus jeune.

Harry soupira de soulagement en se coulant tout contre lui.

\- Et toi Harry, qu'as-tu décidé ?

\- Je ne sais pas, souffla-t-il. Je… Je ne veux plus être auror mais ensuite… Le quidditch me plait bien mais je ne suis pas sûr de supporter la pression et d'être de nouveau sous les feux des projecteurs, surtout que Maître Cameron prévoit le procès pour cet été… J'aime aussi l'idée de soigner les gens ou de monter quelque chose pour les orphelins pour ne pas qu'ils vivent comme Tom Jedusor ou moi-même mais je ne pense pas être prêt à faire face à autant de responsabilité maintenant… réfléchit-il. Je sais que mes séances avec Loren m'aident beaucoup, et j'en ai encore besoin alors… Enfin je ne sais pas, souffla-t-il.

\- Je pense que la médicomagie te conviendrait bien, lui dit Bill, ayant écouté avec attention ses réflexions. Tu m'en parles depuis un moment maintenant et je trouve que c'est une bonne idée. Après, rien ne t'empêche de t'inscrire et de faire la première année, et d'arrêter si tu trouves que cela ne te correspond pas.

\- Vraiment ? releva-t-il étonné.

\- Bien sûr, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça, sourit-il en déposant un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête.

\- Alors je vais envoyer mon dossier à la faculté de médicomagie, Théo et Daphnée seront contents, murmura-t-il. Et je pourrai te retrouver ici tous les soirs.

Bill sourit en l'embrassant doucement, ses mains glissant sous son tee-shirt afin de trouver le tatouage qui se mouvait dans son dos. Bill adorait sentir la magie que dégageait l'occamy tatoué dans la peau du plus jeune et il devait reconnaitre que Lee avait fait un véritable chef d'œuvre.

Pour les vacances, Bill et Harry allaient partir deux semaines ensemble. Ils avaient notamment prévu un passage en Roumanie afin de rendre visite à Charlie et ensuite, ils improviseraient en fonction de leurs envies.

Bill avait aussi mis au courant ses autres frères de sa relation avec Harry, puis ses parents. Son père était simplement heureux pour lui tandis que sa mère lui en voulait d'avoir volé le futur mari de sa fille adorée. Bill avait été dégoûté de sa réaction et lui avait dit de ne plus chercher à le voir, qu'à partir de maintenant, il préférait ne plus la voir, tout comme Ginny qui n'avait que des insultes à la bouche depuis que Molly lui avait appris la nouvelle.

Arthur était aussi tombé de haut et plus rien n'allait au sein du couple Weasley. Bill était d'ailleurs certains que le divorce était pour bientôt et il en était soulagé, son père n'aurait plus à subir les extravagances de Molly et Ginny et ça ne pourra que lui faire du bien.

L'ensemble des frères Weasley refusaient maintenant de voir leur mère, le dernier à être parti étant Ron lorsqu'il avait avoué qu'il avait commencé à fréquenter Susan Bones. Molly avait rétorqué qu'il aurait pu trouver mieux qu'une pauvre Poufsouffle qui souhaitait entrer au Ministère et qui ne serait donc jamais à la maison pour s'occuper des enfants et des repas. Personne n'avait vu Ron aussi en colère que ce jour-là et après avoir balancé tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, il avait récupéré ses dernières affaires dans sa chambre et avait tourné les talons, refusant de continuer à considérer Molly comme étant sa mère.

Aussi, l'été arrivait au bon moment. Il allait permettre à chacun de se reposer avant d'entrer à la faculté magique d'enseignement supérieur et d'aborder la rentrée avec plus de sérénité.

Harry allait aussi en profiter pour faire le point sur ses héritages, notamment sur les différentes propriétés dont il avait hérité afin de voir si l'une d'elle pourrait leur convenir à Bill et lui. Il savait aussi qu'il allait devoir prendre des elfes de maison car pas une n'était entretenue depuis de nombreuses années. Hermione allait surement criser le jour où elle découvrirait ça, même s'il avait l'intention de donner un jour de repos par semaine à chacun d'eux ainsi qu'un uniforme à la hauteur des maisons Potter et Black.

Harry voyait donc l'avenir avec plus de légèreté que jamais. Une partie de ses cauchemars avaient disparu grâce à Loren, il avait un compagnon qui le soutenait quoi qu'il fasse et qui le poussait à donner le meilleur de lui-même, et il s'estimait chanceux d'avoir quelqu'un comme Bill à ses côtés. Et enfin, il avait commencé à développer quelque chose avec Severus, il n'arrivait pas encore à savoir quel type de relation c'était mais Harry aimait cette impression qu'un adulte semblait se soucier de lui. Il savait que Severus aurait pu être un père pour lui si Dumbledore n'avait pas autant foutu sa vie en l'air alors il appréciait que quelque part, le nouveau directeur de Poudlard tente de rattraper le temps perdu. Harry avait aussi découvert que Severus et Loren étaient ensemble depuis plusieurs années maintenant, les ayant surpris dans le bureau de ce dernier un jour où il lui rendait visite à l'improviste.

Harry avait donc maintenant toutes les cartes en main pour que sa vie prenne un nouveau tournant, qu'il espérait bien évidemment meilleur que ce qu'il avait pu vivre jusque-là, entouré par ses amis, ceux qui étaient devenu une famille pour lui, et surtout, par Bill.

* * *

_J'ai donc fait une fin qui est volontairement ouverte, avec certaines choses qui se passeront dans le futur (comme le procès) et je n'ai absolument pas prévu d'écrire une suite. Libre à vous d'imaginer ce qu'il adviendra de chacun ;)_

_Enfin, pour ce qui du tatouage d'Harry, l'Occamy, les couleurs sont différentes de celui qu'on peut voir dans le film les Animaux Fantastiques. Il faut remplacer le turquoise par du vert émeraude et le violet par du noir._

_Voilà, je vous ai tout dit ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, et si vous avez des questions, j'y répondrais dans la mesure où j'ai les réponses :)_

_A bientôt !_


End file.
